Mi chocolate dietético
by Solitudely
Summary: Inglaterra le regalaría un chocolate ese día como cada año, era la costumbre que tenía grabada USA. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si es que ese año no fuera así? ¿Que haría para recuperar el chocolate?. Ya no era la "fuerza de la costumbre", era obsesión.
1. Costumbre

Hola a todos y a todas ;_; ¿Cómo están?...espero que bien. Empecemos:

**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
**·** **Parejas**: US/UK, Alfred/Arthur, etc.  
**·** **Advertencia:** Influencias francesas, chocolate y celos.

Este fic más que nada es como para decir: "Sí, aun estoy viva", ya que no he tenido tiempo últimamente pero pronto escribiré. ¿Se preguntarán si no tuve tiempo para escribir, que es esta historia? Pues bueno, preguntas simples tienen respuestas simples, el capitulo ya estaba escrito de antes. Bueno, espero que les guste... y si alguien de los que lee este fanfic leyó alguno otro mió tratara de apurarme y hacerme time ¿Bien?. Sin más espero que les guste.

* * *

**_Chocolate_**_: Es un alimento que se obtiene mezclando azúcar con dos productos derivados de las semillas del cacao. La pasta de cacao y la manteca de cacao.  
__Gracias a esto se puede producir el chocolate, pero a veces se combina con diferentes productos para dar algún otro gusto, tales como leche, almendras, pasas, entre otros.  
__No se conocen con certeza los orígenes del árbol de cacao (Theobroma cacao). Algunas teorías proponen que su diseminación empezó en las tierras tropicales de América del Sur, de la cuenca del río Orinoco o el río Amazonas…_

—¿América? ¡Hey, América! —dijo el francés quitándolo de sus pensamientos al americano.

Alfred tuvo que dejar de pensar en su casi memorizada información del chocolate proveniente seguramente de _Wikipedia_.

—¿Qué sucede Francis? —preguntó mientras se llevaba un trozo de chocolate casero en forma de corazón a su boca.

La mesa yacía llena de ellos. De variadas formas y tamaños, algunos caseros, otros comprados en tiendas.

Habían elegantes en finas cajas forradas de un papel dorado en los bordes con un plástico blanco en el centro que dejaba ver alguno de esos manjares. Pequeños, en formas de rosa, alguno que otro en rama. Sus figuras eran realmente variadas, iban desde un simple corazón, a lo que era un intento de pudín de chocolate, o quizá no era un pudín…si no que sólo tenía una forma espantosa que atentaba con derretirse.

Ese sólo significaba un día en especial, este era el día de San Valentín o día de los enamorados.

Francia por su parte ni siquiera se molestó en llevarlos en las manos, eran casi o incluso más que los del muchacho, algo que podía sacarle en cara pero no iba a arruinar el "día del amor", era su día después de todo. Debería llamarse, "San Francis" en su opinión. O día de Francia.

—¿Celebrando san Valentín? —preguntó curioso con una sonrisa picara. — ¿Con quien de todas estuviste más tiempo?, o debería decir, "con quien de todos" —refiriéndose a la estancia del muchacho norteamericano con alguien de su mismo sexo.

El muchacho extrañamente pensó la pregunta para luego teclear el notebook cercano a él para colocar una cara medianamente alegre al encontrar lo que deseaba comenzando a leer mientras ojeaba a Francia.

—_Hace mucho tiempo en Francia era costumbre francesa para el día de San Valentín que las mujeres jóvenes fueran a una casa y los hombres jóvenes iban a otra, justo enfrente de la casa donde estaban las mujeres. Entonces ellos se llamaban por las ventanas. Al final si el hombre no se sentía atraído por su compañera, la abandonaba. Más tarde, las mujeres encendían una hoguera e insultaban y quemaban fotos de los hombres que las habían abandonado. _¿Qué romántico, he?— dijo recitando información antigua del francés con una sonrisa mientras se metía otro chocolate a la boca.

—Podrías dejar ya de mirar Internet, no deberías creerle todo a la red Jones—comentó con una fina gracia pero algo perturbado por lo dicho. Pero todo el mundo ya sabia como era Francis, aun que muy bien si llegara a amar a alguien no lo abandonaría tan fácilmente

El menor continúo ojeando su Notebook mirando la hora al costado inferior derecho de este. Movió los ojos con rapidez abriendo tres pestañas nuevas, uno a su correo, otro a un link, y el último simplemente en google.

Bufó un poco al ver que no le había llegado lo que se supone que recibía casi por costumbre.

El francés tomó asiento en una de las sillas y se apoyó en ésta mirando desganado al menor que seguía en aquel computador a pesar del hermoso día que hacia afuera, que forma de desgastar su día. Estaba sentenciado a ver a ese estadounidense comer kilos y kilos de hamburguesas diarias, a ver como miraba su computador por horas, jugar juegos sangrientos, de los Rugrats (¿Serie de aventuras de bebes?)… de Indiana Jones en lego, de Star Wars en lego ¿Qué cosa no sacaban en lego?, entre muchos otros por unas cuantas semanas más.

Maldijo el tiempo que tenía que pasar con Alfred sin contar que no podía "hacer" nada con él. Casi llegó a apostar que el muchacho era asexual o simplemente había creado otra tendencia sexual ¿Una hacia a la hamburguesas quizás?

El chico se levantó y se rascó un poco la parte de atrás de la cabeza para luego bostezar y mirar hacia los lados, casi parecía que olvidara que el majestuoso y muy llamativo Francia estaba a su lado.

—Me iré a dar una vuelta—le comentó tomando unos cuantos chocolates guardándoselos en los bolsillos

—¿Puedo irme yo también? —pregunto Francia un poco cabreado

—Claro. Nadie te obliga a quedarte.

—Tu jefe de estado sí…

—¿Dijiste algo Francis? —preguntó volteando antes de salir.

El francés desvió su mirada hacia al muchacho y respondió sólo con un leve "no". Apenas se fuera el norteamericano saldría de esa habitación. Estar allí era un suplicio, además que tenia que festejar la celebración del día del amour como era debido. Molestando a los demás países y muy posiblemente a un muchacho de nombre "Arthur".

Ya habían pasado al menos 20 minutos desde que USA se había retirado de ese lugar, definitivamente podría hacer de las suyas.

Antes de despedirse saludo con un coqueto gesto a un montón de mujeres que estaban pegadas a una ventana. Rasguñaban histéricas tratando de abrir el grueso cristal. A cualquiera persona le hubiera dado miedo aquellas muchachas, parecía que querían carne o matar a alguien, pero a Francia no le pareció así, más bien le pareció "felino", "salvaje", algo muy estimulante.

En ese momento junto a Alfred…

El muchacho caminaba…y caminaba, y siguió caminando por un espacio no muy grande. El creía más o menos que había pasado 17 veces por la puerta del baño y unas 12 por la puerta de juntas.

La fuerza de la costumbre era fuerte, y quería encontrarse con alguien para que se cumpliera aquella tradición, ¿El problema era dónde se había metido?, había pillado a Canadá antes que a quien esperaba (de las 37 veces que se lo encontró lo reconoció 4, estaba mejorando debía aceptar.)

Hasta que al fin lo encontró, casi sonrió al verlo y saco un chocolate de su bolsillo y comenzó a masticarlo.

Era el inglés, venia con una cara serena y tan perfectamente ordenado como siempre pero esta vez con un traje un poco menos formal si no usual de colores predominantemente oscuros destacando unas extrañas líneas rojas y negras. Se había quitado miles de años encima literalmente, incluso parecía un muchacho común y corriente.

Alfred dejo de mirar esto y extendió su mano a palma abierta con una sonrisa esperando al británico. Éste miro algo confundido. Ojeó por arriba y por debajo la mano del muchacho tratando de saber que era lo que este se proponía o quería decirle, pero no pudo y continúo con su camino pasando del norteamericano.

El estadounidense se volteó después de un rato sin entender ¿Lo había ignorado?...no, eso no era, nadie podría ignorarlo a él, se trataba de otra cosa. Seguramente Inglaterra estaba esperando hasta más tarde para darle su chocolate, no es que Alfred fuera fanático o amante de los chocolates ingleses, sólo que su mente ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir uno de parte del británico año tras año.

Decidió ir a la sala de reuniones, aun faltaba tiempo para que comenzara pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Podría irse a divertir a su fantástico país pero la junta era en Paris, Francia, sin decir que si tiene que irse a su país tendría que llevarse consigo a Francis, no le caí mal ni nada, hasta le había ayudado con el tema de su independencia pero un día como ese no era muy bueno con Francia sin contar que por mucho, muchooo que le costara aceptarlo y aun no lo conseguía el francés era un poco más popular en su propio país…los Estados Unidos, cuando le venia a visitar.

Muchas cosas en si le decían que era mejor llegar más temprano y también irse más tarde.

Llegó a la sala, Corea del norte y China parecían tener una discusión, inconcientemente al ver a ellos dos le recordó a Arthur, más le valía que se apurara. A pesar de que tan sólo era "la fuerza de la costumbre", él estaba esperando a que Inglaterra le obsequiase.

Rusia estaba en un rincón junto con Bielorrusia. Parecía que ambos estuvieran jugando con unos cuantos juguetes…de seguro a petición de la menor. La muchacha sostenía una muñeca y extrañamente su hermano también.  
Bielorrusia no era una muchacha que solía jugar con muñecas, pero perturbadoramente los muñecos eran idénticamente iguales a ellos mismos y sin mencionar que la perteneciente a Bielorrusia poseía un traje de novia en miniatura bastante hermoso y elegante… y el muñeco que se parecía a Rusia uno de novio.

Pobre muñeco, pensó Jones con compasión, ya que la figurita superando la lógica de un muñeco sin vida y muerto "lloraba", extrañamente hasta el muñequito de él lloraba

—¿No quieres jugar a otro juego Bielorrusia? —preguntó con nerviosismo Iván mientras con un pañuelo secaba un poco la cara de la figurita de plástico que si pudiera hablar estaba seguro que expresaría algo como "sáquenme de aquí" o "ayuda", o al menos eso es lo que él diría en la miserable situación del muñeco.

—No hace falta hermano. Es tan divertido realizar una boda con estos muñequitos ¿No lo crees?. Las bodas son hermosas…—mencionó Bielorrusia mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Rusia se estaba asustando, sabía lo que se proponía su hermanita, y no faltaba mucho para que la situación se pusiera terrorífica.

—Sí, estaré allí. Claro, ¡Eres el mejor! —escuchó mientras Inglaterra entraba a la sala hablando por teléfono.

Tomó asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre pero una extraña esencia lo envolvía, estaba alegre, sereno, hasta "satisfecho" se podía decir.

—Ajajajaja… ¡Pues claro!, ya te lo dije, no puedo fallarte…

El americano seguía escuchando la conversación. Le comenzaba a agarrar interés ¿Con quien Inglaterra se podría llevar tan bien? e incluso esa risa, no es como si a él le importara mucho, se decía a sí mismo, sólo era algo "inusual" verlo tan alegre hablando con otra persona. Otra persona…¿Con la que se divierta? pensó el norteamericano con algo de tristeza, no le agradaba para nada esa idea.

—Mmmm, sí, muchas gracias. Ajam—seguía contestando con una liviana sonrisa en su rostro a medida que hablaba—Bien, nos estaríamos viendo…I love you, too

—Cof! Cof! —tosió junto con unas leves arqueadas el americano al atorarse con lo que estaba comiendo.

Bien, eso si que había logrado desencajar a América a tal punto que se atoró peligrosamente con el pedazo de chocolate que estaba comiendo botándolo unos20 metrosfuera de aquella sala ya que había hasta roto una ventana el intrépido dulce de cacao.

—¿Qué sucede America? ¿Se siente bien, aru? —pregunto china a quien lo seguía de cerca Corea también preocupado por el estadounidense.

Hasta Inglaterra volteó para ver si ya estaba bien el americano.

—¿Te encuentras bien Alfred? —preguntó el británico levantándose de su silla hasta donde se ubicaba el menor.

—Cla-claro—respondió agitado con una sonrisa algo forzada principalmente al inglés.

Los chocolates de hoy en día, deberían ser considerados una amenaza, casi atentaban con la vida de Estados Unidos después de todos pensaban algunos países. En ese preciso momento iban entrando España y Francia hablando bajo mientras se reían un poco. Tal parecía que el francés estaba hablando un poco sobre su país, después de todo estaban en él.

—Mon amour ¿Cómo vamos con este día tan especial? —recitó en coro el francés apenas entrando a Arthur.

Para sorpresa de Alfred más que ninguna el británico no pareció enojarse ni alterarse en lo más mínimo, es más, hasta le sonrió. ¿Qué le pasaba a Inglaterra ese día?

Tuvo cuatro racionamientos uno más tonto que el otro:

1. Se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza mientras cocinaba.  
2. Sus ilusiones tomaron poder político y atentaron contra su propio jefe de estado.  
3. Sus scones sabían bien (esta no tanto para Inglaterra si no que sería extraño para Alfred y por una razón algo "mística" causarían el cambio en el británico).  
4. Se lo había raptado un pariente de Tony y lo habían cambiado por otro Arthur.

Botaba por la 4 el americano, luego le iría a preguntar a su amigo.

Japón también llegó algo agitado a la junta. Llevaba unas cuantas bolsas con diseños animado a los costados, no parecía muy importante el contenido de las bolsas pero para el asiático lo eran ya que las dejó con sumo cuidado al borde de la silla donde se sentarían.

Alfred quería pasar un poco el tiempo así que fue a ver a Japón a ver que contaba o si tenía nuevas actualizaciones para su industria tecnológica o de diversión.

—¿Y Angleterre, que te parece? ¿Suena tentador no es así? —le comentaba muy de cerca el francés al británico con aquella típica sonrisa picara en su cara.

—Mm…supongo. ¿Pero no es algo precipitado? —preguntó tranquilo el inglés.

—¡Para nada! tú sólo debes confiar en mí.

—¿Sabes desde cuando me dejaste de inspirar confianza Francia?

—¿Desde el siglo XIV?

—No—respondió inmutable.

—¿Desde que naciste? —intentó nuevamente.

—Exacto…—dijo con un leve asentimiento.

—¡Y como te iba diciendo Japón! —comentaba algo alto América ya que veía demasiado "cómodamente" conversar a Francia e Inglaterra, ¿Por qué él no podía? Más que nada lo que le enojaba es que sólo a él parecía importarle algo como eso.

Después de conversaciones algo subidas de tono, no por su contexto específicamente, sino por que prácticamente los países gritaban para hacerse escuchar por el compañero con el que charlaba y todo eso gracia al tono que comenzó a llevar el americano.

La junta había dado comienzo. Habían varios países importantes que se habían ausentados, entre ellos extrañamente el amante de las pastas. Y no estaba precisamente con Alemania ya que él si estaba presente en aquella reunión.

—¿La anorexia es un problema? —preguntó Estados Unidos en media de la junta.

—Pues claro, su último crecimiento mundialmente ha sido algo preocupante—dijo Japón con información apoyada con unos cuantos papeles. Él era uno de los países que tenia problemas con aquel tema últimamente

—Con que sí he…—susurró pareciendo entender, mas no era así.— ¿Define anorexia?

No es que el americano no supiera que era Anorexia, sino que en su país ese concepto no era muy preocupante aparte del sector "famoso" en si. Pero un problema que él sí tenía que ver se lo harían saber muy pronto.

—Hafff... no sirve de nada hablar este tema contigo América ¿Por qué no hablamos de la obesidad? —comentó Inglaterra pero sin rastro de indirecta o burla, sólo con la intención de que el norteamericano hablara de un tema que si llegaba a entender.

En eso Alfred dejo completamente de lado el chocolate y casi soltó un pequeño atraganto ante lo mencionado.

Sí, el junto con México y ni siquiera después de él, si no que antes de él tenían la mayor taza de "obesidad" entre los países, eso lo tenía más que presente, pero era cruel según él que se lo recordaran.

—Bu-bueno, eso es un tema que se está solucionando. Ya saben, estamos tomando medidas y todo eso…—comentó algo incomodo sin esa gran confianza que lo embarcaba siempre.

En el resto de la junta se desviaron todos los temas una y otra vez no dando una respuesta completa o una verdadera solución a ellos, pero los problemas que más notaban que se cambiaban poco disimuladamente eran los de España y los de Estados Unidos.  
Un extraño dato anexo fue que en aquella junta el tema relevado como el "más importante, más urgente" fue la escasez de queso en Suiza, todos los países parecieron preocuparse extrañamente por este hecho.

Eran las 9 PM con 37 minutos y 26 segundos exactamente en el reloj Estadounidense.

¿Dónde está mi chocolate?, mi chocolate…mi chocolate…, pensaba triste y decaído Alfred, nunca pensó que en todo ese tiempo Inglaterra aun no se lo diera, ya le valían todos los que había recibido anteriormente, quería el de Arthur _right now_.

¿A dónde se habría metido Francia?, pensó también acordándose de ese hecho. Tenia que llevarlo consigo en el vuelo a Los Ángeles le gustara o no si no quería tener problemas con su jefe de estado.

—Francia— llamó al verlo pero se detuvo al notar que estaba en la sala conversando con alguien más. "Ese alguien", era Inglaterra.

Se acercó un poco para poder escuchar lo que conversaban, era sólo sana curiosidad.

Un...!Un chocolate!, sonrió al ver que Inglaterra llevaba un chocolate en sus manos, sabía que la costumbre de Inglaterra de darle aquella barra hecha de cacao no podía olvidarla. Pero esperen un momento,¡Aquí hay algo que no calzaba!, concluyó con notable asombro.

El inglés le estaba entregando la barrita a Francia ¡Le estaba dando su barrita a Francis!.

Se volteó y continuó hacia al aeropuerto algo deprimido, allí esperaría al Francés. Era patético, se apreciaba patético al sentirse mal al ver que el británico le daba aquel chocolate a alguien más. ¡Como si me importara! él no tiene obligación de hacerlo, ya que él y yo no somos…, pensó triste finalizando con un "nada".

El americano para olvidar este hecho se había auto-convencido de lo que le importaba en si era "el chocolate", no Inglaterra…así conseguía que le molestara menos. Recuperaría aquella barra de chocolate cueste lo que cueste.  
Después de un prolongado tiempo se encontró con el francés, éste le preguntaba si sucedía algo, pero este lo negaba pero se le notaba la mala actitud con el francés.

Llegaron en un silencio incomodo hasta Los Ángeles. Guió al francés hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta de éste con él adentro.

—¡Oh dios! ¿Es esto una insinuación América? ¿Quieres aprender biología con Francia? Sabía que no podías sólo ver el computador y comer chocolate para San Valentín—dijo con una extraña sonrisa ya que:

1. "Extraño comportamiento y poco habla".  
2. "Guía extraña hacia una habitación estadounidense de Los Ángeles no muy grande".  
3. "Y no menos importante, carácter serio mientras cerraba la puerta con pestillo".

La única respuesta para Francia es que aquel joven muchacho quería aprender la maravilla del mundo francés.

—Devuélvemelo…—dijo con voz de ultratumba.

—¿He? —pregunto desencajado Francis.

—Devuélveme mi chocolate Francis—repitió con una voz algo monótona que prometía muerte a todo aquel que tuviera la desgracia de llamarse "Francis Bonnefoy".

—Yo no saber de lo que estás hablando…—dijo algo nervioso el francés preguntándose sobre la estabilidad mental del muchacho.

Extrañamente afuera del edificio se escuchaba el fuerte sonido del viento siendo cortado por las aspas de un helicóptero y el rugir de motores proveniente seguramente de muchos aviones de la fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos.

—El que te dio Inglaterra—comentó esta vez algo más tranquilo Alfred.

El francés se sorprendió un poco acordándose de lo que podía estar refiriéndose la ex-colonia de Arthur.

—Ha ¡Te refieres a ese chocolate! —dijo con animo Francia encajando todo a una velocidad increíble, incluso la actuación del norteamericano.

—Sí ¿Ahora me lo darías Francia?, o si no tendré que decirle a mis queridos amigos que opinan al respecto—señaló para la ventana donde yacía fuerza realmente potencial y militarizada estadounidense.

—¿Te das cuenta que me tiras a la fuerza aérea por un miserable chocolate que además es dietético? —preguntó lógicamente.

—¿Dietético? — dijo con algo de duda. —Me da igual de que sea ¡Quiero ese chocolate! —dijo infantilmente.

—¿Seguro que es el chocolate lo que quieres? —preguntó con una sonrisa el francés casi sin miedo a pesar de que estaba rodeado por batallones y armas estadounidense dispuestas a matarlo por un chocolate semi-descremado dietético.

El americano torció un poco el gesto ante la pregunta—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Te sientes mal porque Inglaterra no te dio un chocolate como cada año, no? —volvió a explicar.

—No…no es eso—dijo algo nervioso.

El francés sonrió, casi dejaba escapar una risa, él era el país del Amor, nadie lo podía engañar en ese aspecto, y Alfred estaba siendo más que obvio.

—¿Quieres que te diga como conseguir que te de uno? —volvía a dominar la conversación Francis.

El norteamericano agacho la cabeza mirando cabizbajo—Sí…—susurró bajo.

—Así se dice muchacho. Lo primero, saca a este tipo "x" de al lado mió, soy alérgico a las pistolas, más a las de calibre 10mm —dijo aun con una sonrisa a pesar de que un hombre vestido completamente de un terno negro algo así como "hombres de negro" le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza.

—Claro…

Alfred le decía al tipo "x" junto con gran parte de su armada que se retirara. Aceptar ayuda francesa podía ser peligroso, pero él sí había podido conseguir que Arthur le diera chocolate.

—¿No te importa que te lo de después de San Valentín?

—Yo sólo quiero el chocolate Francia…nada más particularmente—mintió, ya que sí quería recibirlo aquel día, pero ya era imposible.

Se pusieron a charlas un rato sobre aquello. Después de una larga conversación entre ellos dos…

—¿Entendiste? y no importa si te dice algo como, "detente", "ya no más", "¿Qué haces?", "me duele" . Eso es sólo una excusa para decir que le gusta.

—OK, mañana lo intentaré. Aunque aún no estoy seguro…—mencionó algo preocupado y hasta levemente sonrojado el menor—¿Seguro que con eso me dará chocolates?

—Chocolates y mucho más que eso pequeño…—le aseguró el francés con una sonrisa.

* * *

Bien, como ya dije gran parte de este fic ya lo tengo escrito, así que espero no tardarme mucho. En este fic saldrá gran participación de Francia, quien sabe si positiva o negativamente.

Y bueno en cuanto a lo que "aconsejo" éste a Estados Unidos, lo podrán saber en el siguiente capi, espero que les haya entretenidos... (Posdata: tienen derecho a mal pensar ¡Vamos, hablamos de Francia!)


	2. Intentarlo

Bien, ¿Cómo están?, como siempre espero que bien. Aquí actualice esta historia espero que le guste este capi…;_;, Salí de vacaciones así que no espero ser tan lenta a pesar de que aun estoy ocupada (Y el capi es un poco más largo debido a mi time extra =D)

**Algunas aclaraciones algo anexas: **(pueden saltárselo si desean) por si es que desean leerlas para entender mejor el fic que muchas deben ya saber.

**Los estadounidenses:** suelen mantener una distancia considerable al hablar, así como evitar el contacto físico en demasía, es como si tuvieran su propia línea imaginaria para marcar distancia. **Los americanos **frecuentemente organizan reuniones sociales con poca anticipación, de un día para otro no sonaría tan extraño.

La puntualidad es casi una cuestión de honor en** Inglaterra**.

Es una costumbre también entre los **franceses** llegar a una reunión social pasado 15 o 20 minutos de la hora pactada.

En el capitulo 20 de hetalia Inglaterra le dice a Francia cuando lo golpea:

—¡Idiota!, ¡no tenias por que golpearme con la cerveza!

Y el francés le responde:

—¡No!, ¡sí tenía la necesidad de golpearte!

Y como saben cuando estos dos se peleaban por quien seria el "hermano" de Usa …Inglaterra se conformaba con golpear a Francis , y obviamente también le gusta golpear estadounidense, ya sabrán por que mencione esto.

* * *

Un traje no tan ancho como el que solía usar siempre, si no más pegado a su cuerpo, diferentes tonos en sus ropas donde predominaban los colores oscuros, llevaba una chaqueta simple de color negro y el cuello eran de esas típicas peludas de color blanco. Una chamarra ligera de color gris y por debajo otra polera negra. De sus pantalones dejaba caer una extraña cadena que se sujetaba de donde se colocaba el cinturón hasta otro, tenia una cruz colgando de ellos. Sus pantalones eran finalmente mezclillas oscuros, casi negros y unos zapatos realmente anchos a pesar de que Alfred ya era bastante grande y alto. Se veía realmente bien, tanto que si iba a una secundaria de su país definitivamente nadie aseguraba que saliera vivo.

—Is this okay? —pregunto volteando hasta el francés que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto—sonrió satisfecho—Está mejor que bien, casi yo…

—Ni lo pienses Francia…—sentencio Estados Unidos con una extraña aura a muerte rodeándolo—No puedes, y si es que pudieras, lo haces y acabas muerto al día siguiente

—¿Es necesaria la violencia? —espeto el francés desde el cuarto. El americano seguía parado en el espejo. —¿Estás listo?

—Oui —asintió Usa con tono francés. Si el plan de Francis no funcionaba haría que su país desapareciera, lo había decidido, o sea, sentía ya que estaba asiendo el ridículo, sin contar que había adoptado "fetiches" franceses, pero de los buenos, ¿al menos según el Francés era así?.

Fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo observándose un poco más, lucia extraño, pero bueno ¿chocolates eran chocolates, verdad?. Finalizo colocándose un audífono en la oreja derecha, era una idea del francés para mantenerse comunicados.

Al americano le parecía una idea un tanto extraña, pero cuando le menciono este que era algo muy "espía" o "agente" Alfred se emociono queriendo continuar.

—Esto sigue sin convencerme…—seguía dudando el estadounidense, no por los audífonos, si no por consejos anteriores que tendría que realizar en la cita con Inglaterra.

—¿A quien le dieron chocolate? —pregunto Francia prepotente y hasta victorioso.

—A ti…—soltó con tono desganado.

—¿A quien no le dieron? —Estaba tentando a su suerte, lo sabía.

Pero era interesante entretenerse con aquel muchacho de ojos azules que no pudo llegar a ser suyo, "en el buen sentido de la palabra", ya que había terminado como el hermano de Inglaterra.

—A mí…—volvió a bufar el muchacho casi en un berrinche.

—¡¿Quién es el país más grandioso hermoso y espectacular del planeta?

—Go to hell…—le respondió el americano ante lo último, ya le sobraba con ser superado por Francia en un asunto tan trivial como recibir chocolates de Inglaterra.

El Francés fue hasta su maleta, rebusco entre algunas cosas que extrañamente salían con cuadros blancos y negros, en otras palabras "censurados" y saco por fin una caja blanca con algunas letras pequeñas.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Alfred al ver la espontánea sonrisa de la nación del amor.

—Un pequeño detalle mon amie —dijo el francés acercándose hacia el muchacho.

El estadounidense se tenso un poco, el mayor pasaba los 10 centímetros de estándar correspondiente a distancia que le había "exigido" al francés para conservar su integridad física como los Estados Unidos. Estaba cruzando su línea imaginaria.

Se quedo quieto y frunció un poco el seño, después de todo sabia muy en el fondo que Francia no quería acabar sus días como últimos vestigios de él en un hotel de Los Ángeles. Alfred hubiera jurado que Francis le tomaría el rostro, pero no hizo eso, si no que le fue quitando los lentes para cerrarlos y dejarlos en un velador cercano al espejo de cuerpo que había en aquella habitación.

—¿Qué haces con mis lentes? —pregunto no muy alterado, se podría decir que hasta sereno, no es que Texas no le importara mucho, si no que no eran realmente un peligro que las tuviera Francis.

El francés le aventó con sutileza la caja que tomo el estadounidense para ver lo que eran al abrirlas—¿Lentillas? —pregunto algo desencajado—A mí me gustan mis lentes…, ¿mis lentes no son feos verdad?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o te mienta?

—¡Tan así! —pregunto preocupado el menor al ver la cara de convicción del mayor.

—Repito, ¿te digo la verdad o te miento?

—La verdad….—susurro con desanimo el estadounidense .

—No son feos, pero si pasados de moda. Inglaterra podría aceptarlos pero—hizo una pausa dando algunos pasos pensando.

—¿Pero? —pregunto con curiosidad el muchacho.

—Los colores oscuros que llevas son para resaltar tus ojos Mon amie, Aunque no lo creas aquel viejo borracho ama el color de tus ojos, trata de sacarle provecho, ¿bien?

El menor asintió como si de un pupilo y maestro se tratase, realmente debía estar en una situación desesperada para:

1. Estar asiéndole caso a quizás el país más pervertido que podía conocer.

2. Seguir los "consejos" de este por más ridículos que pareciera o fueran.

3. Vestirse como un crió (sí, ¿él se considerabas maduro?).

Bien, Estados Unidos ya estaba listo, ¿que más le podía faltar?, pensó el francés satisfecho con su trabajo pero acordándose a última instancia que si había algo que se le olvidaba, algo muy especial por si es que el inglés oponía mucha resistencias. Lo saco también de su maleta, era un extraño liquido de color blanco en un frasco.

Se lo paso en las manos al muchacho con una sonrisa media.

—¿Y esto? —volvió a preguntar el muchacho agitando un poco el contenido del embase con curiosidad casi de niño.

—Tú sólo llévalo, luego te diré como usarlo ¿está bien?. Ha, y por si acaso lleva cond...—se detuvo antes de continuar, ¿Inglaterra era hombre, no?, no podía quedar embarazado de todas formas, aunque quien sabia si siendo un país se inflingieran aquellas leyes.

—¿Cond qué? —pregunto el estadounidense.

—Nada, pensaba en voz alta…

El celular del americano comenzó a sonar, tenia de tema el instrumental del himno patrio de su país, no era algo que saliera de lo común a decir verdad.

—Es Inglaterra, le gusta la puntualidad, casi me mato la ultima vez que llegue un poco tarde—suspiro el francés sujetándose la cara como recordando un viejo dolor en esta.

El americano echo una ojeada al número de quien lo llamaba, salía "Iggy~", nombraba aquella pantalla con además una foto de él cada vez que recibía su llamado, era obvio que era él. Contesto el teléfono tratando de sonar amable, Francia le había dicho que tenía que serlo.

—Su majestad de Reino Unido, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto educadamente. Para Alfred sonaba que estaba asiendo el ridículo, se podría decir que sonar que sonaba hasta gay…, aunque no es que no lo fuera.

—¿What? —respondió incrédulo el británico—Haré como si no escuche eso…, te espero a las 10:15 ¿bien?

—Claro, allí estaré Inglaterra—le respondió cortando el teléfono.

Miro su reloj al terminar la conversación viendo que eran las 9:00, tal parecía que el francés estaba en lo cierto, ya habían arreglado en la noche que se verían ese día a las 10:15, y se lo volvía a reiterar para que no llegara tarde a las 9:00.

—Bueno, me iré yendo ya…,¿algo más? —pregunto Alfred tomando un par de llaves de un auto que había comprado por Internet en la noche. El Internet lo hacia todo para el estadounidense, era casi mágico.

El francés se dio unas cuantas vueltas con las manos en su mentón meditando que más podía tener que saber el americano, pero lo que no se acordara o necesitara se lo iría diciendo por el audífono.

—Mmmm, creo que nada mon amie, estás perfecto…¿quizás la posición?, ya sabes… "la de eso", ¿Cuál usaras?

—¿La cuarta creo?—dijo algo avergonzado—Además con hombres…¿no creo que existan tantas, verdad?

—Mmmm, podría decirse que tienes razón, pero haber…veamos, ¿ayer te explique hasta la 20 verdad?, después de esa esta la 21, la 22, 23…24…25….26….27, la 28 y 29, 30…

El francés comenzó a graficar mentalmente mientras llevaba la cuenta con lo dedos de las manos, continuo un rato hasta que…

—60…61…62…63….64…—continuaba el francés mirando el techo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bien, se "podía" decir que un numero de "aquello" o como hacer "aquello" seria normal para el americano rondando los 38 y seria mucho decir, pero el francés ya iba en el numero 64 y continuaba, eso era definitivamente algo perturbador.

—70…, y emmm

—Está bien Francis entendí…—miraba el menor con cara de "este trauma no lo supero ni con años de terapia".

Y sinceramente, estaba pensando en ir a terapia después de eso, estaba sacrificando un montón de cosas por aquel chocolate dietético (en verdad por Inglaterra), incluso parte de su sanidad mental.

El chico salio en esos momentos del hotel. El francés le seguía el paso, iba "camuflado", se podría decir, no al estilo estadounidense eso sí, ya que no iba vestido de negro con lentes oscuros y se colocaba detrás de los arbustos, los árboles para Francis eran mejor opción, aun que su traje color rojo fosforescente (sí, Francia hizo posible que existiera ese color) tampoco era tan "camuflado" se podría agregar, pero era el país de la libertad después de todo, allí había todo tipo de gente de diferentes culturas países, color de pieles, religiosidad entre otros coexistía, nadie dijo que de forma totalmente pacifica pero lo hacían. El francés tomo un porsche y siguió el trayecto de su discípulo.

Unas cuantas avenidas calles y hasta semáforos fueron el gran recorrido que hizo Alfred, no se podía perder, le era prácticamente imposible. Aquel país lo conocía como la palma de su mano, es más… "era la palma de su mano".

—Inglaterra~ —dijo desde el auto el americano al visualizar al muchacho. El nombrado volteo, estaba esperando en un puesto con una sombrilla y unas cuantas sillas, tal parece que había pedido algo para tomar, de seguro un té poco cargado.

América no pudo evitar una sonrisa al bajarse del auto cerrándolo con seguro, sabia que aquel británico era puntual tanto como con experiencia personal como también por el francés, pero jamás espero que tanto, eran las 9:48 y ya estaba allí.

—Ejejej, pues aquí estoy—susurro llegando hasta el lugar acordado Alfred.

—Llegas temprano…

El mayor lucia estupendo también, quizás casi mejor que él. Tenia unos pitillos muy poco comunes en su persona pero que le quedaban estupendo, una polera delgada de color blanca con manchas negras y diseños afilados a sus costados en todas direcciones, tal parecía que era de un grupo de metal o de punk. Unos converse blancos y negros llevaba como zapatos y un chaleco de cuero oscuro enzima de aquella polera como único abrigo. Su pelo estaba tal y como siempre y aquellos verdosos ojos también parecían observarle, quizás si estaba funcionando lo de Francia.

El silencio de observarse mutuamente se prolongo, ambos miraron a diversas partes luego de notar la incomoda situación. El americano al mirar hacia el costado derecho detrás de algunas mesas y sillas cercanas a la que se ubicaba anteriormente el británico habían hombres, o al menos eso eran antes de recibir una fuerte paliza, estaban casi amontonados por orden uno arribo de otro, parecía que se hubieran dado el tiempo de hacer aquella torre de hombres. Arriba los colores oscuros y abajo los claros.

—¿Qué se supone que son, o eran ellos Iggy? —pregunto apuntando con el dedo el grupo de cuerpos.

—Cadáveres—soltó sin mas el británico hasta con un leve toque siniestro en su voz.

—¿Cadáveres?... —repitió con duda el americano—¿Qué les hiciste Inglaterra? —por alguna razón estaba seguro que el inglés era el causante de aquello.

El mayor solamente atino a avanzar un poco alejándose del lugar, el estadounidense también le siguió el paso.

—Me estaban molestando, así que sólo tuve la necesidad de golpearlos.

—Claro, golpear estadounidenses debe ser algo que no te aburre, ¿verdad? —pregunto con algo de ironía el menor.

El británico detuvo su paso para meditar lo que había dicho su ex-colonia.

—Se podría decir que sí, nunca me aburro de golpear estadounidenses, es más, podría estar todo el día en ello, ¿eso es lo que haremos ahora, golpear parte de tu población? —pregunto el británico con perturbarte alegría, como si realmente estuviera diciendo la verdad y le gustara golpear población norteamericana. Sin mencionar que también le aficionaba golpear franceses.

_-¡América!, aquí esta a quien querías escuchar, no voltees. Estoy detrás de la plaza siguiente detrás de ti observando. ¿Cómo vas?_

El estadounidense sintió el sonido de la voz en su oído derecho, el francés no podía estar tan lejos si es que esta funcionando de esa manera la recepción, ya que no eran de larga distancia si no que de cercana.

Volteo su mirada tratando de ubicar a Francis al menos un poco.

_-¿Qué parte de no voltees no entiendes?_

El americano apretó el seguro de sus llaves sacando el bloqueo de su auto automáticamente, le indico al británico que él se adelantara al auto mientras él supervisaba un poco si su población conservaba la vida, mas en realidad quería hablar un poco con el francés sin parecer que estaba hablando solo.

_-Waau, _splendide_,! realmente _splendide_ ¡, _Angleterre_ luce estupendo._

—Vamos Francis, ¿Dónde le llevo?

_-¿Quieres pasar enseguida al motel, no?_

—No me estás ayudando Francia…Además de que no parece ir muy bien si quieres saber…

Comentaba mientras se agachaba y miraba un poco a los pobres estadounidense aparentando preocupación, no es que no le importaran, si no como bien se había dado cuanta anteriormente, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar muchas cosas.

_-¿Por qué?, ¿de qué me perdí?_

—Dice que golpear estadounidense le entretiene…¿eso no suena bien verdad?, sin contar que ya golpeo unos cuantos aquí

_-Mmmm, golpear franceses también lo entretiene, creo que hizo bien Angleterre_

—¿Qué?, ¿tú también?,¿hay alguien que no disfrute pegarle a los estadounidenses…?

_-No es eso petit América. No estaban molestando a Arthur, lo estaban "acosando", ¿lo pillas?_

El estadounidense frunció el seño y fijo su mirado a los tipos, al primero le tomo la muñeca y lo fue levantando de poco alzándolo como si no pesara más de 2 kilos a lo más.

_-Haff, vuelve al auto Alfred, no sirve de nada hacerles algo mas- suspiro desganado el francés_

—¿He?, ¿a qué te refieres? — dijo con una sonrisa . Soltó al pobre diablo dirigiéndose hasta el auto donde le esperaba el británico de brazos cruzados

_-Muchacho, deberías saber controlarte un poco, ¿querías romperle la muñeca verdad? - comento Francis sin temor a equivocarse – Bueno, dejamos eso de lado, llévalo a ver una película, y por favor, asegúrate que no sea estadounidense, si es de procedencia inglesa mucho mejor_

Alfred no le respondió, ya había entrado al auto y no podía comunicarse con el francés, aunque sus intenciones inconcientemente eran esas, quería romperles las muñecas a esos tipos si no algo más. Pero ni siquiera él lo notaba.

Llegaron al lugar escogido para ver la película.

Reino Unido parecía tranquilo, sereno y tan aburrido y calculador como le parecía siempre a Usa, pero no había nadie más que su genial persona para animarlo, eso le hacia sentirse feliz, nadie más, repetía contento en su mente.

_-Vamos América, más tacto, más palabras…háblale de lo bien que se ve con esa ropa_

"Solos". Excepto de la voz de su supuesta conciencia, Francia, desmintió en sí mismo el estadounidense.

—Inglaterra, ¿te he dicho lo bien que te ves con esa ropa?...estás muy… bueno, tú sabes…—se quedo solo con eso Alfred ya que no sabia que decir, sin contar que se ponía algo nervioso.

_-Sexy, suculento- le ayudo el francés _

¿Sexy?,¿suculento?, bien, eso había enfadado un poco a Alfred, pero decidió ignorarlo, supuestamente el francés decía eso para ayudarlo. Inglaterra no era comida, y le avergonzaba decirle algo como eso, pero opto por la primera.

—Sexy…

El británico levanto un poco el rostro y un pequeño sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas. La realidad es que no era la palabra lo que había causado aquello en el británico, si no que lo inesperado de la situación, aquel muchacho emancipado estaba actuando extraño, demasiado extraño. Decidió sólo un soltar un pequeño "thank, you too " y avanzar donde seguramente verían la película.

_-Bien, eso estuvo perfecto. Ahora, tócale el trasero~ -_ escucho el menor inesperadamente en su oído.

— What the fuck_?_—se sonrojo el menor sujetándose la oreja derecha inclinándose un poco como para hablar secretamente —¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?

_-Hazme caso América, es por algo importante_

—Más te vale que sea así…

El americano troto un poco para alcanzar al británico que ya estaba entrando, era una zona oscura, pero aun podía ver que aquel chico era Inglaterra. Le hizo detenerse para que se parara, le observo unos momentos y se fue acercando llevando su mano hacia la espalda del mayor sutilmente para bajar poco a poco.

—¿He?, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto algo nervioso el inglés al ver el extraño acercamiento del americano y su silencio.

Cuando sintió como las manos del mayor comenzaban a manosear su parte posterior, el británico se sorprendió y más que el sonrojo que se formaban en sus mejillas fue frunciendo cada vez más su ceño, enfadándose.

_-Continua pequeño, más hacia el centro_

El americano no podía estar más avergonzado por lo que estaba asiendo, ¿pero que demonios?, además, ¿cómo sabia el maldito francés donde estaba tocándolo con semejante oscuridad? ya estaba arrepintiéndose de estar haciéndole caso a Francia, en realidad se arrepintió desde que dijo la "s" del "sí", o más bien la "y" del "yes" en su caso.

*Crachhhh*, un seco sonido fue todo lo que pudo escuchar Francis acomodándose el audífono para volver a observar con los Binoculares, ¿Dónde se había ido América?

_-¿América, América?, ¿estás allí?, ¿Dónde te metiste?, ¡hey!- trataba de volver a tener comunicación, pero no pudo._

Bueno, iré por un helado, se dijo a sí mismo Francis yendo por una tienda cercana a la entrada del cine demostrando no mucho interés por la nación, además, si seguía vivo le hablaría, dedujo viendo como unas coquetas muchachas se acercaban hacia él.

Después de un rato, unos helados, y unas bellas muchachas…

—¡Tu maldito país morirá Francia!, ¡destruiré la torre Eiffel!, ¡mandare a quemar todo tus malditas pinturas!, ¡Y te castrare!

El francés se retorció un poco ante el inesperado grito del americano, todas las amenazas fueron preocupantes, pero la ultima le aterro, que lo castraran seria peor que horrible, ¿Qué haría él, el país del amor si es que lo llegaban a castrar?, seria un pobre impotente sexual, no podría darle la cara a nadie. Cuando llegara a caérsele aquella típica rosa que cubría su zona ¿Qué verían los demás países?, simplemente nada, a un tipo asexuado.

**Asexuado**: Que no tiene sexo, o alguien cuyo sexo no es identificable.

_-¿Qué sucede América?, ¿Por qué tanta violencia?_

—¿Por qué tanta violencia? —pregunto con inconfundible tono de voz molesto. —¡Inglaterra me mando 5 kilómetros hacia atrás!, ¡5 kilómetros!, tuve que pedir un taxi para devolverme al cine, ¡y más aun!, había taco así que tuve que devolverme lo restante a pie… ¿crees que eso suena muy lindo?

"Ho, eso explica muchas cosas", se dijo a sí mismo el francés ya que había un gran agujero con forma de cuerpo estadounidense, además de que era uno de esos típicos donde quedaba exactamente la silueta de quien pasaba por ellos, ya que hasta el rebelde cachito poseía. Incluyendo que eso también explicaría por qué la comunicación se corto, y eso era ya que el americano se había alejado mucho del lugar, y el trasmisor no era de larga distancia.

Miro a través de los binoculares observando al menor que entraba por la gran puerta de cristal con una cara muerta, si es que no supiera que tenia que volver con Arthur podría apostar que vendría hacia a él para asesinarle de forma fría y sin amor.

_-Hay, mon amie, lo lamento mucho. Pero había que hacer "sacrificios" para enterarse de algunas cosas.-trato de explicarse el francés._

—¿ De qué se supone que tenia que enterarme que valga que me mandara 5 kilómetros volando? —pregunto ya dentro del cine, tal parecía estar vació a excepción de él, Francis y Reino Unido

_-De si Arthur ha estado...-se detuvo pensando si al muchacho le molestaría escucharlo- Con alguien más en San Valentín_

Alfred se detuvo en seco cuando estaba por comprar 2 entradas para una película inglesa.

_-Si _Angleterre_ hubiera estado con alguien más se hubiera quejado un poco al hacerle eso, le dolería - continuo un poco frió Francis- a no ser de que el haya sido el de arri…_

—Entendí Francis…ya..., ya entendí—susurro con voz extrañamente serena, pero al francés no pudo engañarlo, aquella posibilidad…le molestaba al menor, pero al menos estaba alegre que no haya sido así.

—Gracias...Francis—respondió sinceramente.

El mayor sonrió ante las palabras del menor soltando una pequeña risa en suspiro, ese pequeño obsesivo, lo bueno de que aquel americano fuera obsesivo es que rendirse no estaba en sus planes.

Aunque la idea con más puntos para el mayor es que el inglés había sido el de arriba si supuestamente algo hubiera pasado la noche de los enamorados, ya que Arthur aunque no pareciera muy dominante era completamente diferente en la cama, era difícil no someterse ante él. El gran Reino Unido y ex-imperio británico que tubo el titulo de "poder supremo",la primera potencia mundial, vaya aquellas épocas, le dolía simplemente el hecho de recordarlo al francés.

_- De nada pequeño, ahora ve a buscarlo. Discúlpate y suerte con la película ¿vale?_

Y así lo hizo.

**Trama de la película**: Muchacha inglesa que tenia problemas con un tonto y despistado estadounidense, irresponsable, insensible. Pero que a pesar de todo, estaba enamorada de él, eso es lo que le dolía, ambos estaban en secundaria.

—Hagg, idiota, ¡idiota!, idiota estadounidense. ¡Dale mas fuerte!, ¡con la cartera…!—decía en medio de la película Inglaterra, no tenia que ser reservado con nadie.

El americano miraba la película con una cara no tan animada como la del mayor, aquella película no hacían más que pegarle al pobre e inocente norteamericano (según Alfred), ¿En aquella cita abría algo que no se tratara de pegarle a sus personas?, estaba dudando de ello.

—Chocolate…—susurro Alfred inconcientemente

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunto Reino Unido

—Nada, ¿gustas de la película? —pregunto con una sonrisa media. Al menos pensando que Arthur se entretenía lo animaba un poco.

—La verdad—comento mirando a la pantalla para colocar su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su animo—No mucho, me agrada la chica. Pero la verdad no quiero que golpeen más al estadounidense

—¿A no? —se sorprendió el muchacho de ojos azules—Juraba que gustabas de ver como golpeaban estadouni…

—Sí, sí…, ¿pero no lo ves Alfred? —pregunto con desanimo cerrando un poco los ojos viendo a la muchacha— Ella no quiere golpearlo, pero es todo lo que puede hacer. Esta enamorada de él, pero él parece no notarlo…y quizás jamás lo haga, ¿y si no lo hace?, ¿Qué piensas que cree ella?, esperando y esperando a que cambie alguien que jamás lo hará, pero lo sigue asiendo, sigue esperando, sigue pensando que llegara el día en que eso sea diferente ¿sabes por qué?

Alfred abrió los ojos hacia el británico y respondió casi como una grabadora —Porque le ama —sonrió al responder.

Hasta el pudo entender eso, quizás England pasaba por la misma situación que la muchacha. Y el tonto estadounidense, bien…esa parte no le gusto, pero era él…eso era lo importante, o al menos eso creía.

_-Je-_ soltó despacio el francés recostándose en la silla mirando el techo, "Inglaterra", pensó unos momentos al escuchar al británico en medio de la película. Siempre lo supo, y siempre lo tuvo presente. Aquel chico obsesivo, le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo con algo que el jamás consiguió, pero quizás el chico si lo hiciera. Quería que lo siguiera intentando, ya que el había desistido.

La película había terminado. Luego de eso Francia siguió dándole instrucciones al menor, donde comer, que para desgracia no fue en un MCdonald's, si no en un restaurante inglés, tubo que tragarse aquella comida con lo que parecían litros de bebida, pero al menos el mayor parecía feliz. Fueron a una exposición, a ver algunos monumentos históricos y varias tiendas. Más de una vendía chocolates, Alfred intento innumerables veces con indirectas más que obvias que el mayor le comprara uno, pero este no parecía entender. El menor uso tácticas como "Hagg, que hambre tengo, como me gustaría un chocolate~, un chocolate seria genial…, más uno inglés", pero ni aun así el británico parecía entender, parecía que tendría que llegar a "eso" con el inglés si es que quería su barrita de cacao de Reino Unido como había dicho Francis.

(Dato: algunas personas cuando quieren olvidar el mal sabor que tiene algo lo comen pero luego toman bebida o jugo para "pasarse" la comida)

—Bueno América, ya se está asiendo tarde…volveré a mi país. Aun que me cueste decir esto—dijo algo avergonzado para soltarle una sonrisa al menor—Lo pase muy bien. Gracias…

—No…—susurro el estadounidense tomándole del brazo para que no se fuera.

—¿No qué? —volteo el británico algo sorprendido

—Por qué… ¿Por qué no duermes en mi casa?. Conseguí un hotel —susurro con vergüenza, el mayor no sabia lo que le esperaba aquella noche, sólo él y el francés—Veras, lo tengo arrendado y todo...

El inglés medito un poco, era bastante tarde para un vuelo devuelta a su casa, y llegaría de madrugada, seria mejor si aceptaba la oferta que tan amablemente le estaba haciendo el estadounidense.

—Mmmm, está bien América, ¿pero sólo esta noche bien? —acepto Arthur para luego seguir a donde el Estadounidense lo conducía.

—¡Gracias Iggy!— contesto con un animada sonrisa. Camino un poco más pensando una y otra vez si darle la mano o no, ¿si tendría frió o no?, no podía dejar de ver al muchacho de ojos jade — I love you…—susurro poco después tan bajo como si hubiera sido para sí mismo...

Inglaterra había escuchado algo, pero no identifico qué. Al final no dijo nada porque finalmente pensó que era el ruido de la calle al ver que el estadounidense le sostenía la mirada.

—¿He? —musito sin entender el mayor

—Chocolate ~ —sonrió avanzando más rápido con un leve rubor…

¡Hay, ese chico!, pensó con resignación el británico, cada vez actuaba más extraño, y más dulcemente, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

_-Haff,!Yo si escuche petit! , debes estar feliz, ahora viene la passion ¡el amour!, ¿pero yo que haré esta fría noche?, ¿no quieren un **ménage à tríos**? _

—Muérete Francis…—atino a contestar bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo Alfred? —pregunto el inglés

—Nada…, hablaba conmigo mismo supongo—contesto tratando de parecer convincente.

**Un ménage à tríos :** (del francés: arreglo a tres o casa de tres), es un término que originalmente describía un acuerdo doméstico en el que tres personas que tienen relaciones sexuales habitan el mismo hogar. En palabras más simples, un trío.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y aquí datos anexos que podrían servirles para el próximo capitulo; _;

**Los parisinos:** en especial le asignan bastante importancia a los momentos de ocio, procurando asistir a musicales, espectáculos teatrales, entre otros eventos culturales.

**Boston**: en Estados Unidos, aun conserva como algo de "tradición" al tomar té gracias a la influencia británica.

**Brasil:** es el país del "sexo", el número uno en eso ._., definición de sensualidad

**Casamiento Homosexual **: es permitido y/o legalizado en algunos estados de Estados Unidos tales como : Massachusetts, Lowa, Vetmont, Washington DC

**Batalla de Waterloo**: Batalla donde finalmente cae Napoleón Bonaparte

**San Pornando valle/** **Valle de San Fernando :** casi el 90 por ciento de todos los distribuidores legalmente de películas pornográficas realizadas en los Estados Unidos son filmados o producidas por los estudios con sede en el Valle de San Fernando, por eso el apodo ._. ( En el próximo capitulo sabrán por qué menciono todas estas cosas raras)

Además veremos que tan dulce puede ser Alfred si se lo propone y deja de lado su egocentrismo y su falta de realidad (difícil pero no imposible). Y lo más importante, el como se da cuenta de lo que realmente quiere recibir n.n.

Y por ultimo la explicación al titulo que le puse a esta historia "Mi chocolate dietético"

Bien, es obvio de que Estados unidos usa el término "Chocolate" para referirse realmente a Inglaterra, pero mentalmente lo cambia para auto-convencerse. Y "dietético" en el capi 17 hay un momento en que Usa quiere hacer una "dieta" al ver que está pasado de peso, y le pide ayuda a nuestro Francia-Onisan. ¡Pero!, cuando se lo pide a Francia le responde:

—"Es por que absorbo apropiadamente lo que como por demás" — ¿Sonido extraño?

Y luego sale un *debido a que Francia comenzó a relatarle a Estados Unidos algo que no es bueno para la educación, cortamos esta parte*

Mi- Chocolate- Dietético

¿De Usa? - Inglaterra- -Consejos/Ayuda de Francia y lo que para el respecta una "dieta".

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capi que espero que sea pronto ^^, muchas gracias.


	3. Dieta

Aquí el capitulo, no me tarde demasiado ¿creo?, ya que este era uno de los que más estaba escrito desde antes.

**Advertencia: **Lemon yaoi ._. (Aunque no me salio muy bien según yo, siempre me he encontrado peor que mala en ese termino), si no gustas de esto sáltalo hasta continuar la historia.

**Dato:** Lo estadounidenses suelen proyectarse mucho a futuro. =D

* * *

Caminaron durante un rato sin mucho que decir. Inglaterra de vez en cuando se preguntaba que le pudo haber pasado a ese animado molestoso y hasta ruidoso chico que ahora sólo acertaba a mirar para abajo con algo de nervio para focalizar sus ojos con los de él y apartaba la mirada, aunque no es como si Arthur no hubiera hecho lo mismo, ya que por un extraño sentimiento también desviaba su mirada al sentir aquellos azulados ojos, sentía que podía ser devorado, extraño pensamiento, pero no muy lejano a la realidad.

_-Lalalalala~ - se escuchaba el leve sonido de la voz del francés a través del audífono que tenía en su oído el americano, tal parecía que estaba ocioso…, aunque la cita había terminado._

Cuando llegaron al edificio era un escenario apoteósico, muchas luces para una entrada, pero decía "hotel" de una forma un tanto extraña…como si parte de los focos hubieran sido cambiado o algo por el estilo, ¿pero a quien le importaba?, ¡a nadie!, al menos al estadounidense que ya sabía de que se trataba no y el británico era distraído mucho por las conversaciones fluidas pero no tan inteligentes o geniales del americano.

Pasaron unas cuantas habitaciones hasta llegar al piso 8 y entrar a una habitación luego de recibir la llave de la recepcionista que les giño el ojo coqueta y hasta insinuante diciéndoles: "Pasen una linda noche, ¿vale", en cuanto a la habitación, esta era elegante y agradable a la vista, sólo de mirarla pareciera que te relajaras.

Había una sola habitación, espaciosa…ambientada. Con una sola cama elegante y tentadora.

—Mmmmm—murmuro el británico mirando la cama.

—¿Mmmm? —atino a decir el estadounidense.

Se sentaron en el borde de la cama ambos, colocando ambas manos en sus piernas bajando un poco la vista.

—Lindo hotel América….pero

—¿Pero qué?

—Presiento, ¿sólo intuición, ok?...que aquí hay algo que no calza del todo…

Y como no, la habitación era un silencio…pero se escuchaban los extraños sonidos provenientes de la habitación en frente de ellos. Cosas como:

"O vamos, eres tan bueno, ¡más adentro!" , "Hah….mgh ¡aha!, Fer-Fernando"

_-¿América?, ¿Por qué aun no empiezan?, hasta Fernando se está divirtiendo, deberías seguirle el ejemplo-le menciono el francés, y no, no conocía al tal "Fernando", pero hasta el podía llegar a escuchar su nombre._

—I-iré por algo de comer a la cocina ¿vale? —menciono algo nervioso con una sonrisa media.

—Claro…—atino a responder el inglés, podía a veces ser muy ingenuo…pero ese "hotel" tenía algo muy raro, también la invitación de América, ¡todo!.

Alfred por su parte camino hasta la cocina, lenta y pausadamente ponía un pie sobre el otro y así sucesivamente hasta que ya no podía avanzar más, una tortura, se tensaba y miraba el techo y luego hasta el refrigerador, era lo noche, lo sabía. Realmente siempre lo soñó, ese momento…él y arthur, Arthur y él, porque ya no podía ocultarlo, deseaba a Arthur, estar dentro de él, escuchar sus jadeos, sus gemidos, que dijera su nombre entre gritos que él ocasionaba…

_-Mon amie~-susurro ocurrente-¡Hasta mi abuela se tardaba menos en empezar con la passion que tú!_

—¿Tienes abuela? —respondió no muy animado…estaba muy nervioso para ello.

_-Mmmm, es una forma de decir ¿oui?-le respondió-¿por qué tan nervioso?, te he visto en _San Pornando valle y no estás ni la mitad de nervioso

—Es que…es mi primera vez, con hombres…y con Inglaterra. Y se llama Valle de San Fernando Francis, no San Pornando valle

_-¡O mon dieu!, Estados Unidos,¡sinceramente pareces colegiala en su primera vez!, además ya te declaraste homosexual en tu país, ¿o era bisexual?, ¿trisexual? ¡ya ni sé!_

—Sólo algunas partes de mí y lo sabes—se defendió algo infantil.

Mientras el americano discutía su nerviosismo con el francés Inglaterra daba unas cuantas miradas a la habitación, mil y un pensamientos pasaban por su mente. Él era una nación que ya tenia su buen par de años existiendo, se podría decir que hasta "antigua", años de experiencia…, vivencias entre otros le hacían intuir que algo allí no estaba para nada bien…si era lo que él pensaba, si es que el americano quisiera hacer "eso" con su persona.

¡Nah, imposible!, ¿América y yo?, ¡para nada!, se dijo a sí mismo no totalmente convencido. Era un pervertido, América totalmente _inocente de buenos pensamientos _(claro) como aquel niño que solía ser y él y su malvada conciencia pensando cosas indebidas que no eran, pero aun así…debía haber una razón más o menos decente para explicar el comportamiento del norteamericano.

El estadounidense volvió a la pieza después de tener la menos lucrativa, poco educativa, indecente y estúpida conversación que pudo tener en toda su santa vida, mucha junta con influencia francesa te pudre la mente…y eso era un hecho 100% comprobado al menos para aquel americano de nombre "Alfred".

El británico lo único que pudo decir al tener devuelta a USA sin nada en las manos después de un rato fue:

—¿Y la comida?

—¿La qué? —pregunto algo distraído.

—A lo que ibas a la cocina Estados Unidos, "a buscar comida", ¿lo recuerdas? —suspiro resignado al notar lo desatinado que estaba el menor.

El americano asintió algo nervioso agitando la cabeza como diciendo "ahora que lo menciona sí, yo iba a la cocina por algo, por algo se ayuda…quizá sicológica, y Francia no me ayudo mucho en eso precisamente".

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras el británico parecía estar en la parte más contraria a la del estadounidense posible, en la cabecera, el americano invento una excusa baga para explicar el porqué de no traer nada devuelta. Inglaterra se termino por cambiar la ropa a un cómodo y ligero pijama, y el estadounidense hizo lo mismo, pero las horas pasaban y conservaban una conversación como si no quisieran que llegara el momento en que ambos se tendrían que ir a dormir, o al menos para Reino Unido era así. Las palabras eran dificultosas, no tanto para el inglés, ya que después de pensar en que todo lo que imaginaba eran tonteras se le daba fluida su manera de hablar, controversial en algunos puntos incluso.

—Y luego ese estúpido de Francia perdió catastróficamente, ¡debiste de verlo América!, fue sublime…!mejor que eso!…, no puedo expresar en palabras cada vez que soltaba esa afeminada vocecita suya ante la inminente derrota.

—Ajam…—atinaba a responderle aburrido el estadounidense.

_-Ajam…-murmuraba también el francés con desgano y hasta cansancio. –si no lo haces rápido Estados Unidos creo que me quedare dormido._

"!Que terrible, Francis se quedara dormido!, pensó con sarcasmo,"y por qué si está tan aburrido no se va", pensó nuevamente, no es como si el americano quisiera que el Francés escuchara lo que haría con Inglaterra, y aun a pesar de esto Francis seguía en su oreja como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

_-Me aburrí América, mira mon amie…si quieres pasar toda la noche escuchando la **no justa** batalla de Waterloo por mí está bien, me iré a recostarme en mi jardín a mirar como el pasto crece…Pero si quieres hacer algo ¡comienza de una vez!_

—Pero…

El británico escucho el "pero" del muchacho, creía que era dedicado a él, ¿a quien más podría ser?. El menor se tenso un poco pero logro arreglar el asunto

_-Mira, sé que es algo difícil, pero trata de ver a Angleterre como si fuera mujer, ¡y también sé lo que estás pensando ahora!, algo como "Inglaterra no es como cualquier mujer, es un hombre bastante macho que si le vienes con esas te castra". Así que tú sólo piensa, ¿Qué harías en?: Una noche apasionante…, piensa que lo amas.-le siguió tratando de ayudar el francés, si no toda esa ayuda y esa cita se irían a la basura y América lo inutilizaría sexualmente._

"Piensa que le amas", medito unos segundos esas palabras para sonreír levemente. No, no tenia que "pensar" que lo amaba, él le amaba…, adoraba y deseaba a Reino Unido desde hace mucho, y había llegado el día en que se lo demostraría.

—Inglaterra…—susurro despacio mientras se acercaba—Aceptarías esta noche, ¿ser mío?

—¿Ser…tu-tu-yo? —desencajaba al pobre inglés a quien no pudo tomar más desprevenido aquellas palabras. Habían pasado de una conversación sobre antiguas peleas inglesas a un tema totalmente privado, inesperado y hasta vergonzoso.

El menor asintió para acercarse más al cuerpo del mayor, este se tensaba y juntaba un poco ambas piernas dejando ver un leve rubor.

—Si..si esta es una broma tuya Estados unidos no es nada graciosa…—le comento nervioso, sumamente nervioso al ver lo poco del camino hasta su cuerpo que le faltaba a Alfred para hacer un contacto, sentía que tan sólo un leve roce de piel haría que perdiera la noción de aquella realidad.

En momentos de segundos el cuerpo del menor ya estaba sobre el suyo, y sus labios fueron unidos lentamente, no lo podía creer. El británico se sofocaba y se echaba para atrás tratando de separar un poco el repentino contacto, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder y su labio inferior era levemente mordido por el del americano para que entreabriera un poco su boca para que sin proponérselo Alfred metiera su lengua en su interior acoplando sus labios. El británico trato de resistirse y volver a separarse, pero el peso del americano se lo impedía sin contar que la forma en que lo besaba era bastante buena, casi placentera, excitante.

Se separaron después de un tiempo pero aun sus labios se rozaban de lo cerca que estaban. Arthur estaba completamente rojo y hasta acelerado y el estadounidense no se encontraba en tan distintas situaciones.

—¿Qu-qué demo-…—se iba a quejar, pero fue otro intento inútil, ya que el americano volvió a acallarlo con su boca tomándole la nuca y sus caderas para profundizar el beso.

Inglaterra no lo podía creer, una vez pueda que haya sido un arrebato de quien sabe qué, pero dos ya era muy raro, ¿realmente Alfred quería hacer el amor con él?, sólo de pensarlo se sonrojo aun más y comenzó a temblar levemente en una extraña tensión mientras se besaban y nuevamente la lengua y los labios del menor rozaban precavidamente pero a la vez apasionada los suyos.

Alfred por su parte comenzó mientras lo besaba a levantarle de a poco la camisa del pijama y desabrochándola a su paso, dejando ver primero su ombligo para pasar hasta sus pequeñas y rosaditas tetillas, era hermoso, más que hermoso, perfecto. Deseaba tanto hacerlo suyo, desde siempre lo deseo…, pero nunca lo había concretado por miedo, inseguridad.

—Hanm…de-detente…Al-Alfred—jadeaba al sentir las manos del más alto acariciando su pecho hasta llegar a sus tetillas sacándoles pequeños sonidos, pero aun no gemidos.

—In-Inglaterra…¿te…te molesta mucho?. Tan desagradable es…esto—menciono acomodándose más cerca del inglés juntando sus entrepiernas sacándole un gemido al que estaba abajo totalmente agitado ante los contactos que tenia el americano y las tocaciones a aquellas partes tan sensibles en su cuerpo

—Mgaan, hag… no es, no es exacta-mente eso…—desvió la mirada sonrojado sintiendo como la entrepierna de ambos comenzaba a ponerse dura y se rozaban a petición del menor —Sólo que no entiendo…por que es todo esto, ¿Qué quieres conseguir?

_-Haff, te dije que no importaba si te decía un "detente" o un "no más", y tú cedes ante el primero como una blandengue gelatina-se quejo Francia._

El americano se llevo una mano hasta al oído para sacarse el audífono y menciono un "gracias" antes de romperlo con las yemas de sus dedos. Y realmente le agradecía la ayuda al francés, pero lo que sucedería en esa noche era únicamente de él y Arthur, no cabía un tercero, y menos de espectador.

—Sólo quiero hacerte el amor Inglaterra…nada más—le acaricio el rostro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa algo coqueta y pasar la mano sobre el fino pantalón del piyama con la punta de sus dedos para luego pasar toda su mano sobre el miembro del mayor sacándole gemidos.

—¡Hagg!, mgg…,no lo toques, ¿Qué crees que me haces pervertido? —jadeo levemente al preguntar ya que Alfred seguía tocándolo.

—Te doy placer Inglaterra, estás jadeando…significa que te gusta—recordó la explicación del francés.

Inglaterra se quedo de hielo ante esa explicación, era algo…una excusa tan…tan afrancesada ahora que lo pensaba. Estaba oponiendo resistencia, pero realmente si quería hacerlo con Alfred, dejarse tomar, por él, pero no se lo iba a confesar, no en aquellas circunstancias.

—Haggg..hag..!Al-Alfred! —botaba en bocanadas de aire arqueándose al sentir como metía su mano debajo de su pantalón masturbándolo.

Después de más quejas del británico entre gritos y gemidos que a veces ocultaba tapándose la boca termino corriéndose…pero el menor no parecía estar totalmente feliz sólo con eso.

—Hag..mgh…—gemía levemente el mayor reprimiéndose un poco mas parecía inútil, su cuerpo agitado y su sonrojo lo delataban inminentemente—¿don-donde crees que estás me-tiendo tus dedos?

Arthur se arqueaba un poco y fruncía el seño sonrojado, que lo estuvieran tocando así, de esa forma, le gustaba…Alfred era posesivo, tal vez no era un gran experto pero todo aquello lo compensaba con su determinación y energía. El americano termino por sacar los dedos de su entrada para acercar nuevamente sus cuerpos. Le saco totalmente la parte posterior de la ropa a Inglaterra y la parte de arriba era exclusivamente la ligera camisa del piyama abierta que le daba un tono más sensual, provocador mientras él ya no tenia la parte superior del suyo y se bajaba un poco sus pantalones para poseer a Arthur.

—¿Puedo?

—No—soltó totalmente exaltado el británico.

Pero pareciera que su cuerpo mismo y el del menor hacia caso omiso a las palabras ya que sus piernas eran levantadas ya abiertas levemente mientras este sólo se cubría parte de su entrepierna con vergüenza al dejar que el americano lo viera tan vulnerable…

"Toma un no como un sí", recordó el americano para penetrar de a poco a la nación inglesa, esta se removía y se aferraba a la espalda del norteamericano ahogando sólo partes de sus gemidos, era algo doloroso.

—Mmm, ¡hagg!,...Alfred, Fuck…duele demasiado…sácala—se quejaba removiendo su cuerpo y aferrando sus uñas dejándole pequeñas marcas rojizas al estadounidense, se podía decir que estaba medianamente dispuesto, pero le dolía demasiado tener a Usa dentro, no se movía pero podía sentirlo invadir sus caderas.

—Mgg,...Arthur, no cie-rres las piernas—Le pedía al ver como el muchacho entrecerraba un poco sus piernas por el dolor oprimiendo un poco más de la cuenta al estadounidense.

—¿Cómo no ha-cerlo?..se siente…asque-roso, ponte en mi lugar i-diota…—alego mientras un leve beso en su boca recibió como respuesta para luego de que se apartaran la sonrisa del americano y su mirada le hicieran sentir un extraña confianza. —No no quiero seguir con esto..sin que antes me digas, ¿por qué?

—I love you, esa es la razón…

—¿Qué? ¡ahgg!, mmmnnhh—se aferro a Alfred al sentir como hizo un leve movimiento dentro suyo.

—Si dices…mi nom-bre quizá lo repita… mnng-

Comenzó suavemente a moverse dentro del muchacho, este gemía y se aferraba con dolor al estadounidense, pero la sensación desagradable estaba desapareciendo dejando una extrañamente placentera. El Americano por su parte también soltaba pequeños jadeos y gemidos cada vez que se movía dentro del muchacho, era estrecho y calido lo que hacia que quisiera ir más fuerte y más adentro de su Inglaterra, pero no quería lastimarlo.

Ambos gimieron sus nombres aquella noche hasta llegar al orgasmo. El último grito de placer que dieron fue al momento en que se tuvieron que separarse.

—Inglaterra…—susurro mientras acariciaba el suave cabello del rubio—Me di cuenta, que nunca necesité tal chocolate, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Cho-colate…?—susurro medio adormilado el británico, estaba cansado, no sabía como aún no llegaba a los queridos brazos de Morfeo. —Tu chocolate…América yo…aquel cho-colate y mis cartas…

—¿Tus cartas? —pregunto desentendido el Norteamericano.

Pero ya era muy tarde, el británico cayó dormido, Alfred suspiro, mañana le preguntaría, se dijo abrazando a Uk para atraerlo hasta su pecho, jamás pensó que seria tan calido, tan reconfortante tenerlo así, deseaba que fuera así por siempre.

A la mañana siguiente.

Llego después de todo, nadie pudo evitarla. Alfred entreabrió los ojos pesadamente ante los rayos de luz que molestaban sus ojos y se llevo las manos hacia la cara refregándose un poco. Bufo al ver que Reino Unido no estaba a su lado…pero luego proceso que lo más probable es que estaría en la cocina, haciendo el malvado desayuno. Imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y al tiempo que un pequeño carmesí se posaba en sus mejillas una sonrisa humilde se proyectaba en su cara.

Se paro desganado notando que estaba completamente desnudo, colocándose unos calzoncillos creyó estar listo, era un motel. No era nada raro, por que sí, el le había pedido a los dueños de ese lugar que hicieran parecer que era un hotel cuando realmente no era "exactamente" eso.

Y sí, luego nos casaremos…en Washington D.C , ¿pero no es muy pronto?, ¡no, para nada!, no es pronto…Nos formalizaremos, e iremos de la mano hasta las reuniones, y adoptaremos o tendremos un hijo, sí, creo que podemos tener un hijo, ¡lo haré posible!, se visualizaba mentalmente su futuro el norteamericano, cosas que planeaba en secreto algunas veces y ahora…después de estar con aquel muchacho podría cumplirlo tardara lo que tardara.

—¿Iggy? —camino por el cuarto mirando hacia los lados viendo si le contestaba…le extraño en demasía cuando se dio cuenta que este no lo hacia.

Cuando iba a buscarlo a la cocina se tropezó con una silla, no alcanzo a caerse, pero si a botar la… ¿la chaqueta de Inglaterra?, pensó. Unas cuantas cartas salieron al momento de caerse y un chocolate…, era algo bastante curioso. Le gano la intriga y decidió echarles una ojeada.

" To: Alfred F. Jones or The United States of America."

¿Para mí?, se pregunto algo confundido.

La fecha era de un 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín, pero no de ese año.

"From : Arthur Kirkland or The United Kingdom of Great Britainand Northern Ireland_"_

¿De Inglaterra?, se pregunto aun más confundido.

¿Qué sería?, no pudo contener su curiosidad y abrió una de ellas, aun que habían varias…al menos 57.

Así decía la carta:

Estúpido Estados Unidos, ¿cómo has estado?, creo que bien, siempre lo estás. Apuesto que debes estarte preguntando por que te escribo a mano y no uso el súper-mega maravilloso correo electrónico del computador que está tan alcance de todos, y la razón es obvia, soy así, me gustan más las cartas que escribo a puño y letra.

Bueno, en si escribo esto ya que me preguntaba si tú…si a ti te gustaría ser mi Valentín, sí, ríete todo lo que quieras después de leer esta carta pero es cierto, me gustaría…tontamente…que alguna vez fueras mi Valentín, que fueras a mi casa, abrieras la puerta con aquella monstruosa fuerza tuya para que luego te mirara con odio, por que es cierto, eso haría América. Y que luego de unos momentos arregláramos las cosas y sonrieras trayéndome un chocolate, sí, un chocolate para mí.

Siempre te doy chocolates, años tras año esperando ver si te importa aunque sea un poco, ¿pero cómo pido imposibles?, sé muy en el fondo que no te interesa ¿verdad?, tienes millones de personas que te dan chocolates, uno más uno menos no es nada para ti, ¿pero adivina Alfred?, me gustaría que fuera diferente un 14 de febrero, ¿uno cómo este quizá?..., el del año 1986.

Adivina América, son las 23:58, aun tienes dos minutos para aceptarme…, en dos minutos más se acabara este día y guardare esta carta como todas las otras, o mas bien si tú llegases…si tú llegases te la entregaría….

El día acabo Alfred, te espero en el siguiente San Valentín, ¿bien?

USA estaba perplejo, apenas podía sostener la carta sobre sus manos, Inglaterra, año tras año le escribía, esperando que él un día pensara igual , espero y espero por que lo amaba…,¿pero él?, América jamás lo supo aceptar, Inglaterra para él era aquella persona que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, todas sus emociones, Alfred era feliz sólo con poder verlo y conversar con aquella persona, nunca tomo en cuenta lo importante que era, nunca se tomo la molestia de confesárselo hasta en ese entonces que se puso celoso ante la posibilidad de que el británico estuviera con alguien más…¿esperen?, ¿alguien más?, pensó casi aterrado…

El estadounidense reviso las demás con angustia.

"Año 1978"

"Año 1999"

"Año 2003"

"Año 1981"

"Año 1969"

"Año 1994"

Las abrió casi desesperado mientras su respiración se agitaba.

"¿Qué te parece este año América?", "¿Eres feliz?", "Es un evento muy interesante", "¿Sería genial, no?", "Adivina América…, me siento solo", "si te ríes te mato", "no me gustaría que pensaras que es una broma", "Porque era feliz", "Porque te amo", eran algunas de las frases que salían en aquellas cartas.

Al estadounidense se le hizo un nudo en la garganta llevándose una mano a la boca.

—In-Inglaterra…—susurro triste casi en un sollozo, el día de ayer fue tan feliz, ¿por qué tenía que encontrase con eso?.

Corrió luego de vestirse buscando a Reino Unido ya fuera del Motel/Hotel hasta donde su vista pudiera alcanzar, ¿Dónde se metería?

Contesto su teléfono que sonó aunque no de muy buena gana, estaba demasiado preocupado del británico para alguien más.

—¿Diga?

—¿América?

—Sí, yo. ¿Qué quieres Francis?

—Eres bueno en la cama, no tenía ni idea. ¿Quieres venir a pagarme unos cuantos favores a mi casa?

—Que te mueras Francis…

—Eres cruel, y yo tanto que te ayude

—Ve con Brasil si quieres, apuesto a que él te complace totalmente, creo que en realidad podría darte hasta clases…

—Joder con Brasil que se ganó ese titulo…!debería ser yo!, yo le enseñe a todos como expresar el amor sensualmente. Pero para eso no llamo realmente, sólo bromeaba.

El americano continúo caminando buscando por las calles de su país al británico girando la cabeza por tiendas, locales y hasta los aeropuertos, si volvía a su propia nación tendría que llegar por uno de ellos.

—Es sobre Inglaterra….

—¿Sabes dónde está? —pregunto con energía el menor ante la posibilidad de que el francés supiera la ubicación del inglés.

—El problema no es donde está, si no con quien está mon amie…—manifestó de forma espontánea Francis.

* * *

¿Chan chan?, sé que este capi tiene algo parecido a un lemon, pero considero que aun debería estar en la categorías "T" o.o…ya que no lo hallo tan "wuaua" para estar en categoría M sin decir que no poseo aun esa edad y sería algo irónico, pero ustedes lo deciden si debería cambiar de categoría.

Y bueno, creo que el próximo sería el último o el 5 a mucho decir D:, espero que le haya gustado y si quieren que actualice rápido sólo díganmelo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a continuar y me hacen enormemente felices, ¡los leo todos! Muchas gracias sinceramente.

**Si quieren participar:** ._. Elijan: Vainilla o Frutilla. Se que sonara raro, pero me gustaría que eligieran para decidir algo en la historia XD.

PD: a GoreHetare, aquí está el capi ^^, sí quieren que actualicen un fic mío a petición díganmelo ;D


	4. Chocolate

Último capitulo publicado D;….sniff sniff. Echaré de menos esta historia, disfrute escribiéndola sinceramente. Este es su final. ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo! ¡lo aprecie bastante!...y sin más.

Espero que les guste =D

* * *

El americano tomo el celular con más fuerza apretándolo un poco y rechinando sus dientes antes lo que escuchaba

—¿Con quien está Francia? —casi le grita a través del fono.  
—¡Respóndeme!  
—Sólo ven a Reino Unido…, en Londres.  
—¿Qué? ¿allá?

El francés había cortado. El americano apretó con fuerza el maldito botón del teléfono metiéndoselo al pantalón nuevamente, ¿el aeropuerto más cercano?, se pregunto mirando a los lados…, ya sabía cual. El aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles era el más próximo.

Llego hasta el lugar. Estaba repleto de gente, hizo aun lado a cada una de ella llegando hasta el mostrador encarando a la que atendía.

—Déme pasajes a Londres ahora mismo

—Pero señor, usted no puede-

—¿No puedo qué?. Sí, sí puedo. Soy Alfred F. Jones…, déme un pasaje ahora mismo por favor. —trato de no sonar tan demandante o agresivo, pero estaba muy preocupado por el inglés y por lo que le había dicho ese anciano barbudo. (Francia).

La chica le dio los pasajes al notar quien era. Salió corriendo tratando de alcanzar el vuelo y estaba entrando el último pasajero cuando llego él…por poco y no entraba. Suspiro y se dejo caer en sus piernas respirando agitado por correr tanto. El vuelo dio inicio después de aquello. Sólo quería llegar a Londres, ver a Inglaterra, besarle, saber como está y por sobre todo…, pensar que él mayor aún le correspondía y que no era demasiado tarde.  
"Demasiado tarde", pensó angustiado. Era justamente lo que salía en una de las cartas del inglés. En la cual al despedirse le coloco, "Bueno Alfred, creo que es demasiado tarde ya. Quizá para la próxima tú..."  
¿Para la próxima?, ¿Había próxima no es verdad?. ¡Debía de haberla!, la noche anterior él Inglaterra fueron uno…, se amaron. Hicieron el amor y le confeso sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué no podía a ver una próxima?. Tenía que haberla, y no sólo "una próxima", si no muchas más.

El vuelo aterrizo. El americano llamó a Francia pero éste no le contestaba. ¡Maldita sea!, justó cuando se le necesita realmente ese pervertido no contestaba.

Miro hacia donde pudiera alcanzar su calle y siguió recorriendo terreno por terreno. "Inglaterra" "Inglaterra" "Inglaterra" "Inglaterra", se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Dónde estás?, por favor…quiero saber dónde estás.  
Y su deseo se cumplió al fin. Allí se encontraba el británico a unos cuantos metros de él. Sonrió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, iba a correr y a lanzarse a su Inglaterra como si no hubiera nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, pero el problema era que…

Sí, había alguien que se interponía entre ellos.

—¿Suiza? —observo más que impactado. —¿Suiza?, no puede ser…¿por qué de todos Suiza?

Alfred no alcanzaba a creerlo.

1-Era el "otro". Sí, el otro…ya que supuestamente Vash era el primero y él era el segundo…  
2- Desde aquel momento odiaba a ese enano. Sí, enano. Ya que geográficamente sus lentes eran más grandes que él incluso (geográficamente hablando).  
3-Se encontraba destrozado.  
4- Le gano alguien que quizá nunca se acerco realmente a Inglaterra.  
5-Quería que todo fuera un sueño y que nunca hubiera despertado de la noche anterior, haberse quedado en ésta por toda la eternidad.

No lograba moverse de su posición. No por miedo ni nada por el estilo, era únicamente que no sabía si estuviera bien. Él había cometido un error tras otro desde que apenas era una colonia, hizo sufrir al británico incontables veces. Lo vio llorar mientras nada más observaba, ¿entonces?, ¿quién era él para quitarle su felicidad a Arthur?.

—Si ésta es tu felicidad yo…— susurro levemente el muchacho entrecerrando los ojos. Comenzó a sentir que el pecho le aprisionaba y su respiración se volvía dificultosa. No quería ese final, no lo deseaba. Pero era por la felicidad del mayor. Sus ojos comenzaron anublarse mientras observaba a Arthur conversar con el suizo.

"Así que no habrá una próxima, he", pensó con una dolorosa sonrisa en sus labios. —Pues está bien…, todo está bien. —susurro en un leve sollozo mientras una lagrima le recorría su mejilla derecha—Te amé Inglaterra…, espero que lo recuerdes. Se muy feliz.

El americano no tenía nada más que hacer allí. No se había rendido, aún amaba a aquel inglés pero eso no le daba el derecho a volverlo todavía más infeliz. Su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba y no realizaba ninguna acción si no la básica que era la respiración y el pestañeo de sus ojos.

Vio en su mente al inglés sonriendo, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que le cautivaron desde su niñez. "Él es feliz", y yo…me alegro mucho, sólo con eso me basta. Se dio media vuelta cuando en eso ve a alguien extra con una pareja acercándose a la conversación que sostenían el suizo y Arthur.

Era…

¿Francia? , y también… hemmm... hemm….!le tenía en la punta de la lengua!. Era ese… ese algo…ese alguien…¿cómo era?, vamos, yo me sabía su nombre. ¡Canadá! ¡sí! su querido y muy apreciado hermano Canadá.  
El francés se puso a conversar fluidamente cuando le correspondió la mirada al estadounidense que estaba a bastante distancia de ellos y le alzo su brazo para que se acercara.  
Alfred quedo para adentro, ¿por qué tenía que llamarlo?, no quería ir a "interrumpir" y menos pensando que la persona a la que le "interrumpiría" el momento sería de quien estaba enamorado, a quien amaba, con quien hizo el amor hace sólo unas cuantas horas atrás.  
El maldito francés le seguía llamando, le dieron unas ganas de mandar la economía francesa a pique en aquellos instantes, pero dejo de preocuparse de eso para comenzar a encaminarse hasta allá. Arthur también lo observo algo sonrojado cuando llego hasta quedar al frente de ellos.

—Alfred…—le hablo el francés—Dile que no lo haga…

El americano le correspondió la mirada al francés pero tardo en decir algo—Yo…,yo ya no puedo hacer nada. Él decidió...

—¿Y esa es la manera en que ayudas a tu nuevo amante?

—¿Nuevo amante? —expreso extrañado el americano

Arthur frunció el seño y se acerco al francés. Le dedico una mirada al canadiense y le dijo "permiso" para darle un puntapié que posiblemente (pero no fue así) lo podría a ver dejado sin posibilidades de tener un hijo al pobre francés.

Y mientras Francia se retorcía en el suelo del dolor.

—Ignora eso. Lo lamento América. Francia no debió llamarte…

El suizo se acerco a la conversación y corroboró lo dicho por el inglés. Al americano eso más que extrañarlo le disgusto mucho. —¿Quieren decir que es mejor si no me hubiera enterado de esto?

Arthur se sorprendió un poco ante actitud que tomo muchacho— ¿Qué?

—No te hagas Inglaterra…, Francia me aviso…tú y él….juntos…

—Sí. juntos—respondió Vash cruzándose de brazos—Estamos haciendo un chocolate juntos

—¿He?, ¿chocolate?

El inglés aparto la mirada hacia abajo—Sí, pero Francia va y lo arruina todo…

—¿Todo?, ¿chocolate? ¿Francia? —soltaba sin entender ni una sola palabra el norteamericano

—Sí, gracias a este idiota lo sabes todo—suspiro. —Quería hacerte un chocolate especial este año, pero simplemente no alcance a dártelo en el tiempo indicado, y Francia…—comento pisando su cabeza con su bota—Él quería que le comprara su chocolate y pasteleros. Decía que Suiza me estaba estafando de una manera terrible pero sólo lo dice por que quería tener ganancia…

—Y que hay con esa vez que hablabas por teléfono en la reunión y tú dijiste:

_"—Mmmm, sí, muchas gracias. Ajam—seguía contestando con una liviana sonrisa en su rostro a medida que hablaba—Bien, nos estaríamos viendo…I love you, too_", cito al muchacho de grandes cejas.

—Ha…, esa vez…—recordó el inglés para explicarle.

**"Lo que sucedió esa vez…"**

—Sí, estaré allí. Claro, ¡eres el mejor! —comentaba alegre el británico al grandioso repostero.  
—¿Aunque sea un poco tarde? —pregunto el creador de deliciosos dulces.  
—Sí. No creo que le importe…  
—¿Elegirás los sabores después?  
—Mmmm, sí, muchas gracias.  
—¿Entonces sólo eso sería?  
—Ajam—seguía contestando con una liviana sonrisa en su rostro a medida que hablaba—Bien, nos estaríamos viendo  
—¿Y como quiere que le ponga al segundo?, el primero era "I love you", ¿pero el segundo?  
—…I love you too—le respondió el británico ya que si Alfred se le declaraba le entregaría ese, cosa que encontraba casi imaginaría.

**"Y eso fue…"**

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió curioso Inglaterra—¿por qué lo preguntas?. ¿Qué pensabas que sucedía?

El muchacho había bajado la cabeza mirando hacia el piso. El británico se acerco a éste y le miro agachándose un poco para observarle el rostro. —¿Hey? ¿Alfred? ¿qué suce-

Se detuvo, el americano estaba llorando entrecerrando los ojos. —Je, ¿por qué lloras ahora?. Juraría que estarías riéndote de mí en estos momentos Al…—sonrió bajito. El menor le tomo por la espalda y lo trajo hacia sí —Thank you… thank you… thank you… thank you… thank you…

El norteamericano no cabía en felicidad. ¿Qué clase de mal entendido es ese?, se dijo con gracia a sí mismo. Todo eso Inglaterra…incluso en aquellos ese momento el inglés continuaba sorprendiéndolo. Era un regalo para él…todo ese estúpido malentendido se debía a una tergiversación que se formo en su mente. ¿eso quería decir que Arthur y él? La otra noche no sólo había sido…

—Oye, oye…cuidado que me arrugo—dijo algo avergonzado ante el contacto con su típico sarcasmo pero de forma agradable, aún recordaba la noche anterior…su manos, sus besos. Todo… —Son sólo chocolates. Hablando de eso… ¿qué te gusta más?, ¿vainilla o frutilla?. Hice dos…

El estadounidense dijo que Vainilla después de un tiempo y éste tenía "I love you too" grabado de forma especial y delicado en el centro. Pero aún había algo extraño…

—Una…una cosa más Inglaterra…¿por qué tú le diste un chocolate a Francis y a mí no? —dijo bajando su mirada algo triste. No quería expresarle que el tema le disgustaba un poco.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —se sorprendió el rubio.

Francis que ya dejaba de quejarse y no seguían pisoteándolo en el suelo se integro—¡No creerás como!…llamo a toda la estúpida fuerza aérea de su país para que se lo devolviera…y aun tipo sacado de los hombres de negro…

—¡Fra-Francia! ¡Tú…traidor! —critico sonrojado el americano al verse descubierto.

—¿En-enserio? —abrió los ojos el británico llevando sus orbes a las del americano.

Hubo un silencio por parte de Alfred pero termino por confesarlo—Sí, lo acepto. Estaba celoso…!tan celoso!, ¿no se supone que me dabas uno siempre a mí?, no era yo…¿yo el especial?. No soportaba la idea de que se lo dieras a Francis y a mí no. Yo me sentía feliz al recibir chocolates tuyos…

—Je, ¿ves mon amie?. No es juego, Alfred realmente te ama—sonrió el francés al inglés que sólo atina a escuchar lo que salía de los labios del menor. —Y tú América…, debes dejar de malinterpretar las cosas...aunque si te lo contaba todo ese día quizá no hubieras tenido la determinación de recuperar "tu chocolate"

Le explico tan simple y brevemente Francis lo que realmente sucedió que se sintió estúpido, más que estúpido…tarado. Ya que lo que sucedió fue que Arthur le había dado a al francés a probar el chocolate para ver si estaba bueno, alguien con su gusto culinario al ser país gourmet podría darle una aprobación, además de que el chocolate era dietético para el norteamericano que tenía algunos cuantos problemas con aquellos temas.

Todo tenía una razón tan simple que el propio estadounidense fue enredando en su mente acomplejándolas.

Después de aclarar todo, llorar todo, disculparse por todo y reírse de todo Francia se fue junto a Canadá y todos se despidieron de Suiza quien recibió especiales agradecimientos por parte de Arthur, en cuanto a Canadá, era rara la actitud que tuvo. Se sonrojaba mucho y se fueron a un lugar "X" con el francés, ¿no tendrían también algo ellos que ocultar?. Nadie lo sabía… Lo importante era que Alfred y Arthur se retiraron juntos.

—Do you love me? —pregunto con una sonrisa el de gafas.

—Come el chocolate y calla. —le manifestó inmediatamente. La respuesta era obvia, no tenía que siquiera preguntarlo. De otra manera, ¿cómo hubiera aceptado lo de la noche anterior?

En aquellos instantes, mientras abría el chocolate que le había dado el mayor se lo metió a la boca y lo saboreo lentamente con su lengua. Era algo amargo y no muy llamativo con un leve sabor a vainilla…pero no se quejaría, no estaba malo. Se acerco al inglés y le tomo de la nuca juntando sus labios en un beso. Empujo de apoco con su lengua el trozo de chocolate que aun quedaba en su boca tratando de pasarlo a la cavidad del británico, este confuso trato de evitarlo al principio pero luego cedió. Sintió el sabor a cacao en el pequeño trozo que entraba a su boca contiguo a la lengua del americano que se reunía junto a la suya relamiendo lo que quedaba del trocito. Saboreándolo tanto a éste como al mayor.

Cuando al fin se separaron de aquella unión Estados Unidos volvió a hablar—Así sabe mejor, ¿no lo crees? —le sonrió dulcemente.

—I-Idiota…—contesto para luego sentir sus dedos entrelazados por una calida mano para comenzar nuevamente a caminar.

_Un dulce chocolate dietético. Le faltaba azúcar, era cierto. Era despreciado, es cierto. No todo el mundo le agradaba, es cierto. A veces podía ser amargo debido al trato que le dieran, que podía faltarle sabor según lo que agregaban al prepararlo, que también podía perder su favorecida forma a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Pero cuando no se olvidaban de él…cuando tenía a alguien que disfrutara de su textura, de su sabor, de su gracia. Porque incluso aunque fuera un aburrido chocolate dietético podía ser dulce para alguien, muy dulce. Sólo necesitaba que esa persona se diera cuenta de ello._

_Y así fue. Ese amargo y a la vez dulce chocolate dietético era amado._

Desde aquel día 16 de febrero habían pasado ya 2 años. Alfred le escribió una respuesta a cada una de las cartas de Arthur le había escrito durante tantos años. Ahora las fiestas de San Valentín eran un tema diferente, si antes era a Inglaterra a quien parecían importarle bastante el menor le gano de manera casi perturbadora ya que se preparaba con una semana de anticipación. Compraba regalos, escribía cursis pero hermosos versos, arrendaba lugares…adquiría cantidades industriales de chocolates y todo eso sólo para Athur.

América e Inglaterra se consolidaron como una pareja, fue una noticia que surco todo el mundo y poseyó la más despampanante cobertura que pudo tener. No tanto por las emisiones inglesas si no por la estadounidenses que hacían llegar la información a cada rincón de todos los países. Hasta sacaron una biografía a la que Alfred le titulo "Nuestro dulce chocolate" (ahora disponible en 7 diferentes colores), también unas cuantas películas y mucha publicidad….mucha, mucha, mucha publicidad.

Era obvio que el británico no estaba de acuerdo con todas esas cosas pero el americano era feliz…y observaba que sólo lo hacia porque quería expresarle a todo el mundo aquella felicidad y únicamente por eso cedió.

Y el momento más feliz y más exclusivamente vergonzoso en la vida del pobre Arthur se llevo acabo en una conferencia de prensa.

—¿Y cuales son sus planes a futuro después de la revelación de la relaciones y tratados de mutua ayuda total entre Inglaterra y los Estados Unidos?

—¿Creen que esto pueda afectar socio económicamente a su país de forma positiva?

El americano miro el micrófono y a su amado al lado derecho junto con miles de cámaras , ¿sus planes a futuro, he?. Sonrió y saco una cajita de su chaleco

—Mi plan de futuro es…—Se acerco al inglés quien lo miraba desentendido.—Would you marry me?

El británico no pudo procesarlo durante un momento, sintió sus mejillas arder y solo podía observar la humilde sonrisa de Alfred que estiraba la pequeña cajita con un bello anillo en este. Miro hacia el costado mientras todos guardaban silencio y millones de cámaras seguían cada uno de sus movimientos… ¿por qué mierda tenía que pedírselo en aquel lugar? ¿lleno de gente?. Bueno, era Alfred…así era. Luego le criticaría la vergüenza que sentía pero ahora era su deber responder.

—A-ccept…

El americano abrió los ojos atontado para luego entrecerrar sus ojos y abrir sus brazos para abrasar de improvisto al muchacho fuertemente —Gracias Inglaterra…¡muchas gracias! — Le sujeto la cara y comenzó a darle beso tras beso hasta llegar a sus labios y sujetarlo fuertemente entre sus brazos y llegar a morderle levemente el cuello provocándole un no muy lindo sonido para los niños que pudieran estar viendo la televisión.

—O-oye…estamos delante de todos.. ¿me estás escuchando?. A-lfred..mmgg—y le volvían a besar y el americano no se detendría por un largo tiempo. Era sumamente feliz.

Todos lo que estaban presente comenzaron a celebrar y a trasmitir la noticia a toda voz, habría boda. Pero se llevaría acabo dentro de unas cuantas semanas más, pero esta vez en Inglaterra.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—¡Iggy! ¡Iggy! ¡Iggy! ¡Iggy! —entraba pronunciando aceleradamente su nombre a la habitación. Su amante estaba recostado sobre la cama leyendo una revista de dueñas de casa (no es que él lo fuera…)

Boto un suspiro y luego miro al menor que esperaba ansioso una palabra de 4 letras—What?

El muchacho se sentó en el lecho y saco detrás suyo un librito de color cafecito—Míralo, ¿no es hermoso?

—No me digas que es…

—Sí—confirmo el americano mostrándole lo que parecía ser la segunda biografía que sacaba Alfred F. Jones.

Y no era difícil de deducirlo ya que decía de titulo "Nuestro dulce chocolate II" (con partes nunca antes vistas, cómprelo en cualquier lugar que venda libros), le había puesto el mismo titulo sólo que le agrego el "II", que original…

—Con partes inéditas…—dijo a prototipo comercial el muchacho señalando el producto…

Inglaterra sonrió soberbio y dejo la revista de lado—¿cómo cuales? —pregunto ocurrente

—Como nuestra boda…—se fue acercando al muchacho —Pero aún me falta mi deliciosa luna de miel.

"Es que todavía estamos en ella idiota" pensó al sentir como su amante se acercaba a lo que era "su cama".

Alfred mordió su guante desde la punta del dedo medio deslizándolo sensualmente mientras el mayor le observaba debajo de éste.

—¿Se podría saber que haces?

El muchacho sonrió y prosiguió a llevar su mano desnuda hasta el rostro del británico acariciándolo levemente. —¿No es obvio?, tú ya lo sabes. Únicamente me saco los guantes para sentir tu cuerpo. Déjame acariciarte. Sabes que nadie puede tocarte como yo…y nadie podrá hacerte el amor como yo…—susurro depositando un leve beso en su frente. —Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —soltó bajito algo ruborizado.

—Sin condón…

—¿A qué mierda te refieres con sin condón? —preguntó Inglaterra ya que era un tema completamente diferente al que sostenían hace segundos atrás.

El estadounidense desvió la cabeza un poco y la agito hacia ambos lados. —Ya sabes…, sin condón pasan los lindos y escurridizos espermato-

—¡Puaj! ¡puaj! —interrumpió el inglés— For God's sake!, no me vengas con biología cuando estemos en esto, no es nada lindo..., habla claro por favor.

El americano desabrocho el cinturón del británico haciendo que éste se sonrojara levemente y a la vez una molestia comenzara a inundarlo la que luego obviamente se transformó en enfado. Se coloco la mano en su entrepierna cuando sintió que el estadounidense tiraba de a poquito y hasta tarareando una canción estilo Michael Jackson los pantalones del mayor. Le miro confundido el de gafas y hasta con una leve irritación al detenerlo en su sexy acción.

—¿Y ahora qué…?

—No me vengas con el " y ahora qué"…!explícame a que te refieres!

—Bueno…—bufo el estadounidense resignado cerrando los ojos—Un hijo Inglaterra. Un hijo…

El británico abrió sus ojos de par en par—¿Un hijo?

—Yes

—¿Un hijo? —volvió a repetir.

—Yes…

—¿Un…hijo? —decía casi como disco rayado el inglés.

El americano le tomo de los hombros y lo echo un poco para atrás—Yes Arthur, un hijo…ya sabes… tú y yo

El británico seguía sin poder procesarlo—¿Yo y tú? —continuo el británico entrecerrando un poco sus ojos. Inglaterra trato de relajarse pero la confesión del americano no se lo permitía del todo—América…¿te has dado cuenta de que yo soy hombre?

Miro de arribo hacia abajo el cuerpo del mayor el estadounidense para responderle serenamente—Sí, lo he notado.

—¿Y que no tengo pechos?..., y tengo algo entremedio de ambas piernas que remarca más que no soy mujer.

El americano volvió a mirarlo—"Mmmm, definitivamente créeme que sí lo he notado" —contesto llevándose un dedo a la boca observando sin pudor alguno entre las piernas del mayor.

El británico suspiro y toco con su mano derecha el rostro del menor para doblar una pequeña sonrisa—Para mí es imposible Alfred…soy hombre.

—¿Y eso qué?. Lo sé, eres hombre, pero más que eso eres mi Reino Unido…eres un país. Por eso quizá tú sí puedas…—le explico no tan seguro pero sí bastante esperanzado—Me lo dijo Francia, que al ser un país posiblemente tú y yo…

—¿Y le creíste…?

—Exacto—le sonrió dulcemente—Sería el mejor regalo que podría tener y además pensé que a ti también te gustaría más que un simple chocolate estadounidense…

El silencio se formo, el americano poco menos se sintió totalmente rechazado ante aquel silencio, creía que era una buena idea…que podía ser posible y estaba hasta en una de sus listitas de sueños. Sí, aquella lista de sueños americanos en la que el 80% instaba de cosas ligadas a cierto inglés de grandes cejas.

— So is that a no?—susurro triste Alfred.

El británico salio de su sorpresa y se removió un poco mientras entrecerraba sus ojos —¡Idiota!, que te he dicho de poner palabras en mi boca que no he pronunciado…

—¿Entonces? —levanto la cabeza curioso el menor

—Es..es un…esto…—ladeo su rostro ruborizado hasta la izquierda y se dejaba caer en la cama con los brazos entreabiertos y sus piernas algo cerradas. —Es un…es un….

Y se tardo un poco mucho pero Alfred sería capaz de ir a buscarse un cafecito calientito y un diario pero terminaría esperando a que el inglés se lo dijera por su propia voluntad.

—A-ccept América…

—¿Enserio? —dijo alegre con una cara de "esperar media hora en esta posición me durmió la piernas pero no me importa."

—Hagg..mmm ha…ha —gimió Arthur al sentir la mano del americano debajo de sus boxer tocándolo placenteramente. —¿Qué crees que ha-ces tan repentinamente?

—Sólo comienzo. Ya sabes, lo hijos no vienen de cigüeñas…lo hijos no vienen de los árboles…los hijos no vienen de duraznos gigantes…los hijos definitivamente no vienen en la caja de un cereal —susurro con malicia.

Eso era ya que antiguamente en su niñez él había preguntado de donde venían aquellas criaturitas llamadas bebes y Arthur le había venido con uno y mil cuentos mientras pisaba la cabeza de Francia en el suelo quien sí quería decirle al muchacho la verdad sobre ese tema.

Le desabrocho lentamente los botones para observarlo y detenerse en aquel lindo pecho que tenía junto a sus rosaditas tetillas, le parecía pervertido, es cierto. Pero jamás se aburría de verlo así, sonrojado…, con sus prendas a medio poner o a medio sacar…, su respiración agitada y lo más importante, sólo para él como él también lo era de Inglaterra.

—Comencemos…—dijo bajándole levemente los bóxer dejándolo sólo con la parte superior de su ropa para lo que sería el comienzo de una larga noche.

—Es-espera un momento…aun no estoy listo, ¡oye! , ¡que te! ¡..aaah! esperes… haa..aaa aaaahh….!ash!

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En la bella pieza de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra salía un lindo cartelito de:

**_"Por favor no molestar, en campaña para tener un hijo"_**

Sí, en campaña. Para Alfred era casi un desafió que se negaba a perder aunque también era una excusa más que excelente para tener más de una vez "aquello" considerado la mejor dieta del mundo para los estadounidense, ya que un chocolate como Inglaterra…era para comérselo solo y con mucho placer y cariño, no…más que con cariño, con el más puro y verdadero amor de todo el universo.

¿Y saben?, para aquel estadounidense el chocolate dietético inglés siempre será el mejor de todo el mundo. ¿Ustedes no opinan igual?

**END**

* * *

Y aquí termino este fic, espero que les haya gustado y quizá algún día relate lo que pasó después, la boda… y si lograron tener un hijo o no, y que paso con Francia y Canadá. Y ya saben….

1-Un chocolate estadounidense + Un chocolate inglés = A mucho amor. ¿Y quizá a algunos chocolatitos? Quien sabe…  
2-Francia puede ser de gran ayuda, y a veces…muy a veces puedes seguir sus fascinantes dietas al estilo más afrancesado posiblemente hablando.  
3-Los malos entendidos siempre ocurren por eso es bueno aclarar las cosas dialogando.  
4-Existen 70 posiciones para hacerlo con hombres y más según Francia… (Está bien xD, no sé porque escribí eso, por favor bórrenlo de sus mentes si no quieren tomar terapia como Alfred)  
5-Los bebes no vienen de cajas de cereales, así que no busquen hermanitos en éstas.  
6-Muchas gracias a todos/as….

¿A alguien le gusto este fic?, ¿quien pudo imaginar estas circunstancias? … y si no les gusto este fic …¿debería darme un tiro por no poder hacer mejores historias? D;. Bueno, adiós y se cuidan y los/as veo en mis otros fics. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaron durante el transcurso de la historia, lo aprecie mucho. ^^


End file.
